Burn the Ashes
by He Fell For Fiction
Summary: Erza always had feelings for someone on her team. Lucy was the same. Neither ever confessed and kept it bottled up for years. One January night they find themselves in the midst of the truth. Can they be able to go back to reality after finally getting what they have both longed for? (Warning: Hard yuri) (Erza x Lucy pairing)
1. Who Took Your Heart?

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by the Gratsu (Gray x Natsu) yaoi called 'Regrets of the Crying Sky' by the amazing and talented Wild Rhov. The concept is what was used, as you can see this is yuri, the pairing Erza and Lucy. I have not plagiarized any of her work and do not intend to in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza walked through Mangolia, heading to her apartment. She had gotten back from the annual masters meeting. She was glad for the getaway. She loved her guild more than anything, but getting from it was refreshing.

At twenty-nine she felt age creep up on her. She was not old, but she was no longer a teenager. She no longer went on jobs. Her team was no longer together. Everyone else had moved on. Gray married Juvia and had two little girls, Yuki and Summer. They even have a third child on the way. Wendy took over for Porlyusica as the healer the guild turned to in their time of need. Happy and Carla had a little exceed close to hatching. Even Natsu and Lucy were married and had a little girl, Ember.

Erza stayed alone. She never married and never had kids. Kids just did not seem like a good idea. She was too busy to be a single parent and she had not found someone she would want to settle down with. Well...the only people she wanted to marry would never be hers. Jellal was never around and broke off any chances of them being together. It hurt Erza, but not as much as many would think. She was more in love with someone else. She could not have _her._ The woman she loved-yes, a woman-was married. Erza loved her more than anything, but she could never have her.

Erza looked around, staring up at the sky. The dull grey fit her melancholy mood. Times like this were so common. She was alone. The life she chose. She could never settle, so she just never fell for someone. If she did feel herself falling for someone, it was never as strong a feeling as the love she held for her one true love. The inability to find love caused a deep ache in her chest. She felt like something so beautiful from her life had been taking. The only thing that could rid her of that pain, the numbness that came with all this was seeing the woman she loved or thinking of her, but that only lasted so long.

She was beautiful, the one she loved. Her smile that perfectly stretched her soft pink lips and made her brown eyes sparkle. Those eyes, they were so alluring. They always made Erza melt, take away all the coldness in her lonely heart. That was always temporary, because Erza eventually snapped back into reality, knowing that smile was for someone else, those eyes sparkled for only one person. Lucy married Natsu. The girl Erza fell for was committed to someone else.

Erza could not recall when she fell in love, but only when she realized it. She did not know why or how it happened. It was during the Grand Magic Games that she knew. When Erza would crawl into Lucy's bed she felt so secure with Lucy next to her. Hugging to Lucy and looking at the blonde's peaceful face as she slept felt like bliss, something that was meant to be. It was something felt she had been missing all her life.

Erza got to her apartment. She moved out of Fairy Hills when she was twenty-three and moved into a spacious flat. She stopped storing her armor outside her magic space. Her friends never were comfortable having their kids around such dangerous weapons, so she decided to do it in means of child-proofing her place if she ever had to babysit.

She had several spare bedrooms for when new people join the guild and had no place to live. The place did not have much furniture but still had this warm feeling and the walls had countless photographs on them. She had a study where she spent a lot of her time either working or reading.

The knight took off her jacket and walked into the kitchen. She put a tea kettle on the stove to heat up water for tea. She needed something to warm her cold body. The January night was beyond freezing, saying that Erza felt it showed it was a doozy.

As she curled up on the couch with a book and a cup of tea she heard a knock at the door. She groaned and got up, just after getting comfortable. "They better have a good reason to be here, whoever they are," she muttered.

She opened the door to see the woman she always had on her mind. Lucy held her three year old daughter in her arms. Both were shivering.

"Lucy?" Erza looked at the two with concern. "You alright?" She quickly let the two in.

"The heat in our house is out," Lucy told her. "Can we stay with you? Just until Natsu comes back from his job."

"Yeah...of course. Never could turn away a friend in need." Erza cracked a friendly grin. _I could never turn her down. I would do whatever she wanted me to do_ , she thought. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sounds lovely, thank you." Lucy smiled at Erza. Erza felt her heart melt like it always did.

Erza quickly poured Lucy a cup of tea and put in what she recalled was what Lucy took in her tea. Milk and honey. "So how are thing?" Erza set a cup of tea down on the coffee table for Lucy.

"Fine. My job as a columnist at Sorcerer's Weekly is awesome, and I recently got a book deal," Lucy said as she set down Ember on the couch and wrapped the toddler in a blanket. "It's being put on second print."

"That's great! I always wanted to read your stuff, you know," Erza told her as she sat down on the couch. She picked up little Ember and held her close. She toyed with the little girl's blonde hair. "It's been so long since I've seen you. My little Emby baby!" Erza tickled her. Ember squealed and giggled.

"Zaza!" the little girl giggled, using the name she called Erza.

"Don't rile her up, it's close to her bedtime," Lucy sighed.

"C'mon, I've been away for almost two weeks, I missed this little bugger. She's so cute!" Erza grinned.

"Jeez...you miss her more than her father does when he comes back from jobs," Lucy said, her voice dry and flat. She grabbed her tea from the coffee table, her wedding ring clinking against the mug. The noise reminded Erza of her losses, like a buzzer ringing out at the final second of a game, declaring one a loser and one a victor. It was one of many things that reminded Erza.

"I'm sure he misses her like hell. Same goes to you." Erza held Ember close, enjoying the bliss of having such a lovely child to keep her from a night of heartache caused by solitude. She had always wanted kids, but she wanted someone she could have kids with. Going alone just seemed dumb and not nearly as appealing as having someone there who stood by her and the child.

"Yeah, I miss him." Lucy sat back. She looked at Erza and Ember. She smiled slightly, the corners of her mouth tugging up. Seeing Erza with kids just seemed to make sense so much. Erza would have made a great mother. Strong yet tender, stern yet sweet. She would also make a hell of a role model, being so strong, loyal and dedicated. She could be assertive when needed and loving to those she cared about. She always seemed to soften around kids. She loved being around kids. She played with the children of the guild and watched when their parents were away. There was another one that Lucy could not recall until she thought about Natsu. Erza was mature. She was more like a parent rather than a friend. She could be the bad guy when she had to be. She was ready for kids. Natsu sometimes seemed like he was not ready, to Lucy at least. He was not a bad father, just seemed so scattered and sometimes would not be willing to give punishments or teach discipline.

"Hey, Lucy, it seems Emby might be ready for bed. Do you want me to tuck her in for you?" Erza asked.

"No, I got it." Lucy picked up Ember and carried her the bathroom. She helped the toddler get ready for bed, changing her into her PJs and then helped her brush her teeth, Lucy doing most of the work for the child. She washed the tiny, pink, princess themed toothbrush and shook it dry before tucking it into the bag she packed for Ember. She tucked Ember into one of the guest beds. The bed had rails to keep a child from rolling off the bed as they slept. Erza set them up for when she babysat.

"Good night, my little star," Lucy whispered as she kissed Ember's forehead. The child was fast asleep.

Lucy looked down at her daughter. The child looked almost nothing of her father. All she had of him in her physical appearance were the bits of green in her onyx eyes. She was almost all Lucy. Her eyes were mainly brown, her hair was the golden blonde color as Lucy's and she basically looked like Lucy did at age three. Ember even seemed to not even like the flames her father had spent all his life controlling. It frightened her, actually. Ember was more interested in her mother's spirits and how her 'aunt' Erza could make swords dance in the air.

Erza looked out the window, watching the snow fall, She chuckled at a thought, remembering a memory from her childhood. The time her and Mira spent the entire day having a snowball fight when they used to be rivals. They were out the entire day and by the time they were done their hands were so numb that by the end of it they could barely hold their snowballs. It seemed nowadays her joy came from memories, and thoughts of Lucy. Everyone else was usually occupied in their own lives to really give Erza enough of their time for it to save her from the shadow of solitude that always hid her. She ran her finger through the condensation on her window, caused by the warmth of her home and the cold from outside. She made little shapes in it like a child would. Ember and the other children in the guild would do such things on the windows during the winter. They wrote messages in sloppy, often misspelled writing and then tried to draw the people of the guild and they would alway turn out as stick figures with no proportion like one would expect from very young children, but still everyone called them lovely.

Lucy walked back into the living room to see Erza drawing in the window like a child. She laughed at the sight. _Always have that childish side of you, Erza_ , she mused. Erza blushed slightly, realizing she had been caught.

"Oh no, dont' mind me," Lucy giggled. She sat next to Erza. Erza shifted away from her. Enough to create distance, but not enough for Lucy to notice that she was shying away. "So...have you heard from Jellal lately?"

Erza looked out the window, seeming a bit absent. "He wrote to me recently. He's fine, but he narrowly escaped capture. The bounty hunters are becoming more cunning."

"Must worry you greatly, the man you love constantly on the run." Lucy placed her hand on Erza's back and gently rubbed it over the spot between Erza's shoulder blades.

The simple touch sent shivers down Erza's spine. She hid her reaction, acting indifferent. "I don't love him, not like you think, at least. He's not my one true love. He's like family to me, he knows me better than most people do. He isn't the one I desire, though. Why we aren't together; I don't settle."

"So you're alone now. Couldn't you have just settled? He loved you and you love him. Sure, he isn't the one...but he's something. You care about him. Isn't that enough?  
Lucy asked, seeming to speak as if it was familiar to her. It was. Natsu was a great guy, Lucy owed her life to him. He's the whole reason she got into Fairy Tail. She loved him, she really did. She didn't want to lose him, but there was always someone she will always have feelings for, feelings stronger than the one she harbors for her husband. She could not been with them. It was frowned upon and she was too far gone. She lost her chance, the chance to take a huge risk and confess. Being with the one she loved the most was a pipe dream. Her love was only heard by deaf ears, unknown to everyone but Lucy herself.

The words offended Erza slightly. "Because I'd rather be alone. It's not fair to him if I used him like that. I know I can't have the one I truly want! And that kills me...but it would destroy me to with anyone who isn't them."

Lucy huffed in frustrations. She sprawled out on the couch. She had no idea what to say next. She did not want to get in an argument with Erza over this.

Erza studied Lucy. She looked at the beautiful woman before her. Lucy pouted like a child. It was almost too damn cute for the knight to handle. The position Lucy had put herself in was tempting to Erza. She wanted nothing more than to get on top of Lucy and kiss those soft lips. She did not know to feel blessed or cursed by being in the presence of such a gorgeous woman. She could look at her all her life. She wished she could. She wanted to fall asleep in the same bed as that woman and wake up next to her. She wanted to tell her the three words she always wanted to hear them back. She wanted to kiss the woman she loved. She wanted to touch her, make love to her. But, as Erza studied her love lose, she saw why could have none of those things. The scar caused by Natsu's teeth on Lucy's neck. Dragon Slayers put marks on their lovers, marking them as mates for life. Lucy usually hid it, finding it a tad embarrassing, but today it was on full display, as if just to remind Erza that no matter what, no matter how much she wanted it, she could never have Lucy. She could chase. but she did not dare. She would complicate things, and by the slim chance that she got what she longed for, it would hurt Natsu. Her life long friends. She could never betray him like that! He was like a brother to her. And there was also a child in it all. Erza knew if she did something and hurt Lucy and Natsu's relationship, it would also hurt Ember. Still it felt so damn hard not to do something about the desires burning deep within her heart.

There was a silence between the two women for a few minutes. "I couldn't be with them. I was too late. My fear of losing them is the reason I lost them. Cruel irony, eh?" Erza said, breaking the silence. A mock grin played across her lips. The feeling of her words hung in the air. She hoped that saying it out loud could offer some odd form of release. Saying it without going outright and telling it all. Telling what she could get off her chest to take away some of the pain, move her a few steps out of the hell she lived in, caused by her hidden emotions.

"Who is he? The one you truly love?" Lucy asked, her voice quiet.

Erza cocked her head to the side. "I think you mean, 'who is she?'"

Lucy looked at her for a moment, a bit shocked. "I didn't think you liked women."

"My secret. I trust everyone, but I just don't feel like going through the drama of coming out. So only you know."

"Is she in the guild?" Lucy sat up and looked at Erza. Lucy noted that Erza seemed nervous, like her deepest secrets were being exposed. Lucy supposed that was accurate, what she was saying was probably locked away for years, but now Erza had let it boil to the surface and allow Lucy a peek into it all.

"Well…"Erza did not know if she should lie or not. The true answer left quite a bit of girls for Lucy to guess from, but it seemed probable that she would be able to piece it together eventually or would press for a name.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucy scooted a bit closer to Erza. She took Erza's hand into both of hers. "You can trust me, okay? I won't tell anyone what you tell me about this subject, I promise."

"Yeah, she's in the guild." Erza gulped, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Is it Mira? You two have history and she's extremely beautiful. No, she's single, you could still have her yet you say you lost your chance. So the one you love is taken…"

Erza gripped to a pillow, needing something to tightly grasp. he knew this was going to happen.

"Levy? No, you two aren't really that close and she just doesn't seem like your type…"Lucy furrowed her brow as she thought.

 _She'd be surprised. Her and Levy have a few traits that are similar. They are best friends so it makes quite a bit of sense for them to be alike,_ Erza thought.

"Juvia? No, she has been attached to Gray since day one. The girl you love, she'd have to be a friend, someone who possibly even showed interest in you," Lucy exclaimed.

"Yep…"Erza felt herself grow my nervous by the minute.

"She had to know your past and has to have been through part of it herself. She had to know you and your flaws, yet still sticks around. She has to be no more than...let's say four years younger or older than you, just a guess. She had to understand your passion and not fear your abilities.

 _How can she figure me out so easily?_ Erza shifted, feeling sort of fuzzy, the feeling one gets when they were happy and/or in love. _It makes me sort of happy that she's bothered to know all this, and it's true._

Lucy pieced it all together. Really the only girl that fit all of the criteria was...her. That could not be it. It just could not!

"Erza?" Lucy looked at her old friend, staring into her eyes. "Is it me?"

Erza shut her eyes. She did not reply. She knew this was going to happen. If Lucy already figured it out, she might as well confess, get it off her chest.

"Answer me."

"Yes, Lucy, it's you."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon. Follow, favorite and review, please.**


	2. He Has Forever, I Have Now

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's the second chapter. I tried to write a M part in this chapter, attempting to write a good yuri sex scene. I just feel this pairing did not have really good yuri, so I hope I was at least decent. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll have the third chapter up soon saying it's already written, just needs to be typed. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Yes, Lucy, it's you."

The words filled Lucy's head. Erza was in love with her, she was I-found-my-soulmate-and-I-will-love-them-always in love love. Years ago those words would have filled Lucy's heart with joy. The one Lucy had loved for so long loved her back. She should be happy, right? Her heart seemed to be jumping for joy, but her mind used its voice to remind Lucy that it did not matter, she still could not have Erza.

Erza felt tears form in her eyes. Lucy must think she's sick. That must be the reason for her silence! "Lucy, please, say something...anything."

"You love me?" Lucy looked at Erza.

"Yes," Erza whispered. She hung her head. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. It just happened. I've tried to keep it hidden. I never wanted you to know, I never wanted anybody to know. You're married, and to one of my oldest and closest friends. I can't have you, and it's killing me. All that keeps me happy is seeing you, but there's always those little things, little ways to remind me that I will never get to be with you. I'll never get to hold you, to kiss you, to make love to you…"Tears slowly slid own Erza's cheeks. She said it, all she's been holding back was out in the open.

Lucy felt an ache in her heart. She had caused Erza this much pain? Erza had been in pain all these years because of her? She felt so cruel. All the time she had gone to Erza to talk about Natsu, all the times she would act all touchy towards Erza to get something to please her own secret desires must have been torture to Erza. She was selfish. She wanted to give Erza what she wanted. but she could not. She had a husband, a family. They could not satisfy the need for the other's touch that they both had. Oh to escape reality! Even for just a few moments.

Erza pulled Lucy into a tight hug. She buried her face in the nape of Lucy's neck. She breathed in the scent of Lucy's perfume. "I love you, Lucy," she whispered. She shoved away any thoughts, any reasons to stop. She knew Lucy would go back to Natsu. He had her for life, but Erza wanted at least these few days. She did not have the control to hold back. "He'll always have you, but right now. Until he comes back, you're mine." She leaned in and gently kissed Lucy's lips.

Lucy's body tense. She was being kissed by Erza! The kiss was perfect, it was passionate but still had tenderness to it. It was everything Lucy had hoped it would be. Her heart fluttered and something inside her stirred, like a fire igniting deep within her. She had not felt a feeling like this in years.

Soon the kiss grew deeper, hotter. Tenderness turned into need. Erza's tongue slid over Lucy's lower lip because gaining access into her mouth. Their tongues danced, sliding over the other's, fighting for dominance. Erza eventually won out and pinned Lucy down. The kiss was only broken when both women struggled for breath.

"Until he comes back…"Lucy mumbled.

"It'll be no more, then. Enough for you, right? To calm the wants, desires." Erza kissed Lucy's neck.

"Mm...maybe. Don't talk about it," Lucy sighed.

"I love you. I have for years." Erza slipped her hand under Lucy's shirt. She bit and kissed Lucy's neck, but did not dare leave a mark. She wanted to. She wanted to cover Lucy in hickeys, but Natsu could see the mark and know his wife had been with someone else.

Lucy blushed. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. The words were oh so sweet, something she always wanted to hear come from Erza's lips. This all she has wanted. To be with Erza. "I love you, too."

Erza stopped. She did not expect Lucy to say it back. She did not have it made her feel so happy. It was music to her ears. "Say it again," Erza mumbled against Lucy's collarbone.

"I love you, Erza."

"I've waited so long to hear that…"Erza smiled.

"Jeez, it's just a few words." Lucy tried to hide the fact that she was becoming more and more flustered.

"It means so much to me. The love of my life loving me back. I can die happy."

Lucy ran her fingers through Erza's scarlet red hair. The woman loved her that much? It was probably more than her own husband loved her. Lucy smiled when Erza tilted her head back and kissed her palm. Erza kissed the joint of Lucy's fingers, only pausing when she felt Lucy's wedding ring press to her lips. "Are you sure about this, Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Then remove that ring. You're mine right now." Erza slipped the ring off of Lucy's finger and placed it on the coffee table. Lucy looked up at Erza. Did she really want this? She could go right now, stop herself from violating her marriage, but there was this voice in her head that kept her there. It said to please the feelings she has had since she met Erza.

Their lips met in another passionate kiss. Erza picked Lucy up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. She laid her down on the bed, not breaking their kiss. Their hands roamed over the other's body. Lucy felt the tight, elongated muscles that covered Erza's body as Erza groped Lucy's chest, massaging her ample bosom.

Their clothes were quickly thrown aside. Lucy reached up to touch Erza, explore her completely exposed body, know how the goddess-like body felt, but Erza pinned Lucy's hands over her head. "No, you can't touch me yet. I get to explore your body until I'm pleased. I've kept innocence because I didn't have you. I'm going to be _very_ naughty tonight."

Lucy blushed and looked away. "D-do as you wish, then. Use me as you please."

Erza hissed and nipped Lucy's neck. "I can't! What would please me is leaving marks all over you, but I can't indulge in that dream." She kissed down Lucy's chest and gently nipped the top of her breasts. Lucy gasped.

Erza smirked and took one Lucy's nipples into her mouth. Her tongue circled around the pink nub, causing it to harden. She gently sucked the pert nipple and flicked her tongue over it.

"Mn..harder. Suck harder," Lucy breathed, her breath coming heavy and filled with the occasional gasp.

Erza complied gladly, sucking harder and lightly biting her nipple. She rolled it between her teeth as her fingers pinched and tweaked Lucy's other nipple. Such ministrations elicited quiet moans from Lucy.

"They're quite sensitive," Erza mumbled after pulling her mouth from Lucy's nipple, causing her to whine at the loss. "I sense they don't get much stimulation, hm?"

"Not really." Natsu was not much for focusing on what felt good when he groped. He just squeezed roughly. To him sex was a game where he had to take a relentless approach to cause Lucy to climax first. It was lovely at first, being taken with such rough, raw force, but after a while Lucy felt she wanted to make love, but Natsu hated something gentler than what he was used to. He was no bad, not at all, he just never made love to her, he fucked her, mated with her like they were nothing more than animals.

"Then I'll give them plenty attention," Erza said, snapping Lucy away from her thoughts. She switched her attention to the nupple she had stimulated with her fingers and swirled her tongue over it and scraped her teeth against it as she eagerly sucked it. She looked up at Lucy with half-lidded eyes. Lucy was heavily flustered at this point, was basically under the control of Erza's touch. Her chest heaved and her fingers tried to intertwine with Erza's, whose hand pinned Lucy's hands over her head. Her other hand dragged down Lucy's stomach, raking her nails over the pale skin. Lucy was too damn sexy like this! It took every bit of control Erza had not to plunge into the woman under right then and there.

"Erza, please, I need you," Lucy begged.

Erza kissed down Lucy's body, showering her torso with kisses. Her lips traces over Lucy's hip and ghosted up her thighs. As she got closer to Lucy's center she could catch the scent of her arousal and taste the wetness that ran down her thigh. The taste was a bit sweet and made Erza want more. She ran her tongue over Lucy's labia, lapping up her juices and teasing her, moving closer and closer to LUcy's clit but not quite touching it.

"Nngh, oh god!" Lucy moaned. "More! Please, Erza!"

Erza's tongue tucked under Lucy's clitoral hood and circled it around her clit. Her tongue moved in hard, slowly lashes as it slid over Lucy's clit.

Lucy writhed from the touch. Erza's tongue was so skilled, it was almost unbelievable this was her first time. She knew how to tease and she found Lucy's clit so easily. It was already the best oral Lucy had received in years.

Erza held Lucy's clitoral hood in her teeth and gently tugged it before going back to lapping and flicking her tongue over her clit. Her finger traced over Lucy's entrance before they were slowly slid in. Erza's tongue continued to work as she found her rhythm with her fingers, steadily thrusting them in and out of Lucy and stirring them around inside her love until she found a spot that made Lucy cry out. Her fingers pressed into the spot, her fingers moving over the ridgy spot. She sped up her pace gradually, moving faster when she felt Lucy start to tighten around the digits.

"Fuck! Erza!" Lucy's back arched off the bed and she pressed Erza's fingers deeper into her with such actions. "Augh..so good!" She dug her nails into Erza's shoulders. She was so close! The feeling of Erza's fingers and tongue was driving her right into ecstasy. She wanted it to last longer but she felt her muscles tighten and she started to tremble. "I'm gonna- Ah! Erza!" She was swept away by waves of pleasure, her body wracking and her body quivering as an orgasm rocked her very being.

Erza lapped up the liquids that dripped out of Lucy from her climax and pulled away. She laid down next to Lucy, who was still collecting herself. She pulled her close.

"That was amazing…"Lucy sighed.

"Mm-hm." Erza buried her face in Lucy's hair. She relaxed, breathing in Lucy's scent. She smelled like her perfume, sweat, sex and her own scent. It was oddly intoxicating to Erza. She breathed it in.

"You didn't get touched at all.

"That's for another day. I wanted to make tonight about pleasing you." Erza played with Lucy's hair, twirling it around her finger. When it fell from her finger it briefly had a curl to it but soon returned to only having a slight wave.

"Well, mission complete," Lucy giggled and snuggled closer to Erza.

"Yeah, I could tell. You're loud, Lucy."

Lucy blushed bright red, her cheeks and ears matching the shade of her lover's hair. "I am not!"

"If I get around to doing you again, you might want to quiet down. Don't get me wrong, I loved hearing you like that, but we could've woken up Ember."

"No, she's a heavy sleeper. She's slept through all the times Natsu and I have…"She trailed off, wincing at the mention of Natsu. She saw Erza hang her head. "I'm-"

"Don't be. Not like we can just act like he doesn't exist." Erza held tightly to Lucy. A question lingered in Erza's mind, but she did not want to ask it and she did not want to know the answer. Still, her mind wandered to a what if.

What if Lucy left Natsu. They could be together. The guild would accept them. They could get married and have kids of their own. Of course, that could not bed. If it was not Natsu, maybe, just maybe, Erza would try to stand doing this, but she fell for her old friend's wife and wants a future with her. This would hurt Ember, too. Her family would be torn apart. She probably would always resent Erza for it. The reason her parents separated. She could not bear the thought of hurting anyone, especially people she cared about so dearly.

"I don't want this to end," Lucy whispered, lulling Erza back into sweet reality. Right now was perfect. What ifs did not matter right now. All that mattered right now was Lucy. Everything else was just an afterthought, not at all important.

"Neither do I. I wish I stay here forever."

Lucy did not respond. She merely rested her head against Erza's chest and shut her eyes.

Erza frowned. "Too far?"

"No...too true." Lucy sounded guilty. She wanted to be with Erza even though she was married and had a child. She wanted to both, keep both happy and in love. How selfish of her, not wanting to choose. Both of them felt selfish, wanting to be with the other regardless of what they know could happen.

Lucy curled up, shoving away her thoughts and felt fatigue overtake her. She slowly drifted off into sleep.

Erza watched her for a while, looking at her sleeping face and listening to her steady breathing. "Sleep well, my love," she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed chapter two. Have a nice day and please follow and review. Bye!**


	3. A 'Married Couple'

**Hello guys! Here is chapter 3. I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter than the other chapters and it took a bit to get done. I was a bit occupied with summer school and I went travelling so I couldn't write. But here it is! Thanks for reviewing and following. I hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

Lucy woke up alone in Erza's bed. Her scarlet haired lover was already awake. She got out of bed and got dressed. She heard music playing, a sort of upbeat tune that would make one feel a slight to extreme urge to dance. She walked out of the bedroom and heard that the music was coming from the kitchen. She saw quite the sight. In the kitchen she saw Erza dancing around while cooking. Her hips swished back and forth while she made little movements with her arms, shoulders and even moved her head with her moves. She moves smoothly and even had a bit of elegance to her dance, but the overall word for the scene was adorable. Lucy grinned and watched her dance, thinking of how much of a treat it would be to see it every morning.

"Mommy!" Ember shrieked from her chair. She had maple syrup on her face and hands, even some on her shirt.

Erza looked up at Lucy and smiled. "Good morning, sleep well?"

"Very well." Lucy started to clean up Ember. "Jeez, you're all sticky, sweetie."

"She keeps trying to eat her pancake with her hands," Erza sighed. Her sigh sounded like the sigh a mother made on the midst of giving up on preventing her child from attempting something crazy or stopping an odd habit the child picked up. "She eats like the men of the guild do, messily."

"She _is_ just a toddler." Lucy poured herself a cup of coffee after finishing her task of cleaning Ember's sticky little fingers and her chubby, cherubic cheeks. "I was just as messy as her at that age. Weren't you?"

"I don't recall much before age six. Past before the tower is somewhat blurry to me." Erza placed a place setting for Lucy. "Would you like any syrup?"

"No, but I'll take whip cream if you have any." Lucy focused helping Ember somewhat neatly eat.

"Huh…"Erza stopped for a moment to look at Lucy and Ember.

Lucy looked at her. "What?"

"I'm just happy, this feels...right." Erza smiled. "I feel like we're a married couple."

Lucy giggled. "Well, hun, what are we up to today?"

"I have to do some work at the guild, but that'll only take up about an hour of my time."

"And for the rest of the day?"

"I'm all yours." Erza grinned.

"Well, I want to get something for tonight, so can you watch Ember while I'm gone?"

"It would be my pleasure." Erza picked up Ember. "We'll have our fun, won't we, Emby?"

"Yeah!" Ember cheered.

"We can play outside in the snow, build a snowman!"

Ember made a face of disapproval and disgust. "No! Stories, Zaza."

"Hm, fine." Erza kissed Ember's forehead. "I'll read to you, then."

Lucy watched them, a small smile strewn across her lips and started to eat. "Mm, I thought you couldn't cook."

"Living alone forces one to learn. When I lived in Fairy Hills the girls would invite me over to eat or I'd eat at the guild, but I decided to learn. It _is_ a very useful skill for an adult."

"Mm-hm." Lucy looked out the window. "So you've never fallen in love with someone else?"

"No, never, it's only you for me." Erza ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

Lucy frowned. She felt so guilty for doing this to Erza. Erza put all her love into Lucy and Lucy could only show Erza that she loved her few a days where Erza, sweet, strong, beautiful, intelligent Erza, deserved a lifetime.

"Too depressing?" Erza looked at Lucy, a bit concerned.

"This isn't fair."

"He won't know. I don't want to hurt him either, Lucy." Still, she fell into the trap of her lusts.

"No, this isn't fair to _you_."

Erza bit her lip. "I'm okay with being hurt a little. It's worth it, Lucy. I'd would happily let you break my heart."

Lucy shook her head and grabbed Erza by the shoulders. "How can we be friends after this? How am I supposed to act like this didn't happen?"

"We've been friends through worse things than we both were able to pull off acting like these feelings weren't even there. I was able to hide the fact that I ached and hurt because I was longing. And you were doing the same, right? This helps that ache, the longing. It's helping more than hurting." That was not true, but Erza was too focused on the bliss of the moment. She did not want to think of what was going to happen when these precious days were up.

"Yeah...right." Lucy stood up and cleaned up. Erza put Ember back in her chair and helped Lucy. "So, do you miss going on jobs?" Lucy handed a washed pan to Erza for her to dry.

"Yeah. I miss having them as a getaway. I could always clear my thoughts, escape from everything else in my life and just do something, anything. I love the guild and everyone in it...but I see why Makarov was always so stressed."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, they're a feisty bunch."

"I hope the next generation is better behaved." Erza put away the dishes after drying them.

"They'll need someone like you, someone to keep them in place when the master can't." Lucy nudged Erza's shoulder. "You should have a little Scarlet."

"I want kids, but I want to be married." Erza dried her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"But you don't settle."

"Yep."

"So you're never going to have kids?"

"Either have it all or have nothing." Erza shrugged her shoulders and untied her apron and hung it up.

"Erza-"Lucy started but Erza cut her off.

"Don't, it's my choice, love." Erza grabbed Lucy's chin and kissed her cheek. "I have to go. I'll be back in an hour or so to relieve you," she sighed.

Despite it all, Lucy could not stop a small smile from stretching across her lips. "Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Erza grabbed her briefcase and kissed Lucy quickly. She walks out and chuckled to herself. _I go off to work and she stays home with Ember. Sort of like the stereotypical married life_ , she thought, not really minding the thought of having a life like that.

She got to the guild and walked to the bar counter where Mira was drying beer mugs. "Hey Erza! How was the meeting?"

"Bunch of drunk old men hitting on me…"Erza placed her briefcase on the counter and sunk down onto a barstool. "It was shit."

"Oh, baby." Mira gave her look of sympathy. "No cute guys?"

"Well, there are some younger masters, but they really weren't my type."

"Any cute girls that were your type?"

Erza tensed. "Come again? I think I misheard you."

"I know you like girls and guys. Can't keep secrets from me forever, Red." Mira smiled. "It's alright as long as you're happy." She rested against the bar. "And girls strike your fancy?"

"Nah. Now, I have some things I need you to send and a few things to file." Erza placed a stack of letters down on the counter. "These are statements of regret for all the damage caused by our mages."

"Gee...that's a lot of regret." Mira looked at the stack, there had to be at least thirty letters bundled up in it.

"We'll look bad if we don't have a least one person owning up for what happens."

"Do you have one for Natsu?"

Erza furrowed her brow. "Um? What do you mean?"

"He always goes overboard, might as well have it ready." Mira giggled.

"Oh, right." Erza grinned. "Now, I have some me time to catch up on. So I want to my work done quickly."

"Have fun today," Mira placed her hand on top of Erza's. "You deserve a bit of relaxation. I know it's all been hard on you, this is a lot of responsibility for you to face. You've done so well and kept this guild strong. You deserve to be happy."

"Don't worry, Mira. I'm happy." Erza smiled softly and got out of her seat. She put a few files in the archive. They were for the new members that joined the month before. Two boys about age fourteen. They were old friends who both lost their parents due to the same mining accident in their old town. One used silver maker magic and the other had contact magic. With contact magic could learn everything about his enemy from a touch and learn his weaknesses and manipulate them. They were a strong bunch. Erza never really saw them around much, though. They were usually off on jobs. She barely knew them, besides their magic, their age and their names. The maker magic user was Elliot and the contact magic user was Vincent.

After finishing a few other tasks such as replying to letters and configuring the expenses of the guild. Erza made her way back home after about two hours or so. When she got home and went to put her coat and briefcase into the coat closet she found little Ember hiding behind the courts. "Whatcha doing in there, Emby?"

"Shh, mommy's seeking.' Ember hid deeper within the closet.

Erza grinned and got into the closet with her. She picked up the toddler and waited for the child's mother to find them.

"I'm gonna find you!" Lucy called. One could hear a cabinet being opened quickly and then slammed shut again and the scoot of a chair and the creaking of the floorboards as Lucy searched. When noises got louder Ember hid her face in Erza's chest to muffle her nervous squeals.

The closet door swung open. "I found y-ah!" Lucy jumped away and her fingers fumbled for the celestial keys on her belt. She quickly saw that it was not a burglar she found but Erza holding Ember.

Erza playfully pouted. "Aw…"

"You scared me!" Lucy glared at Erza, obviously displeased.

"I know." Erza grinned. "It was my goal."

"Cruel!" Lucy stuck her tongue out. She had a childish side to her, especially when she was annoyed.

"Sorry, love. Can you forgive me?" Erza wrapped her free arm around Lucy's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'll consider it if you kiss me."

Erza placed a tender kiss on Lucy's lips. Lucy's body relaxed as she melted into the kiss. She was unable to recall the last time she had such a perfect kiss. Their lips broke apart after a moment.

"I have to do and get something," Lucy sighed.

"What exactly do you need to get?" Erza arched one of her scarlet eyebrows.

"Something for tonight, you'll see."

"Have fun?"

"Not until later." Lucy smirked, thinking of being able to see Erza losing herself in pleasure. She could not wait to see it.

* * *

 **I wonder what Lucy has planned. Remember to review, favorite and follow. It makes me rather happy, because I really don't like posting my stories and this is the first story I'm particularly proud of. Hope you guys have been liking it and thanks for following and such. Until next time my lovelies!**

 **-She Fell For Fiction**


	4. Your First, My Master

**Hey guys. So here's the next update. I'm sorry that it took so long. I still had summer school and I was put in a sort of a funk. I almost scratched all I had for this chapter because I felt that is was absolute crap, but I did not want to rewrite something all over again. Also, I thought I should mention, just because I wrote into the story of a case of unfaithfulness to a spouse does not mean I condone it. Cheating is never a good idea. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! They make me really happy, like always! I can't believe what I've gotten. I know that a lot of stories get more feedback than I every could pray for but before I started this account from scratch I had a twenty chapter story that had barely any follows. So this story with almost thirty follows on only the third chapter really makes me glad. Okay, I've babbled on long enough. Enjoy!**

 **-She Fell For Fiction**

* * *

Erza sat on the couch with Ember in her lap. Next to them was a stack of story books, all of the books Erza owned that she would read to the children of the guild. Ember listened to every word Erza read. She was like her mother in her love of books at a young age.

Erza read the typical fairy tale, the princess is taken by the dragon and the knight comes to save her. "Zaza?" Ember looked up at Erza with her big brown eyes. "Why can the princess not be with the dragon?

Erza bit her lip. "She could be...just not how the story goes."

"Why does the knight always get the princess?"

"...He doesn't always get the princess. Sometimes the knight is just a knight, the prince then gets the princess." Erza felt tense. The dragon, he could easily have the princess. What if the knight was truly the greedy one in the story? Stealing away the princess from her monstrous love?

"My daddy got the princess, he is no knight or prince." Ember looks down at the story book. "I miss papa...I hope he comes home soon."

Erza felt a pain in her chest. "He'll be home tomorrow...don't worry Emby."

Ember yawned and rested against Erza. "Okay, Zaza."

"I guess it's about nap time, hm?" Erza giggled. She had been reading for what was most likely hours. She picked up the toddler and carried her to the guest bedroom where the child slept the night before. She tucked Ember into the bed and sat in the room until she knew the child had drifted to sleep.

She walked out and walked into the study to read until Lucy got home. She still wondered what in the hell Lucy was and what she had in mind.

* * *

Lucy exhaled, seeing the steam of her breath leave her mouth. She looked at the store with no windows and no real extravagance to advertise just what it was. It was not made to draw too much attention to itself. It was unknown, its products to please made to be kept behind closed doors. It fit for it to be so hidden in plain sight.

Yes, Lucy was standing in front of a sex shop. She had never been in one, Natsu favoring rather vanilla sex. Well, as much as sex could be while have a ferocious dragon slayer fuck you. He loved to bite and had a minor blood fetish but past that he really did not have much knowledge nor did he see the appeal of toys and other kinky things. It worked out, Lucy never really got a chance to explore to see if she had any fetishes and her fantasies never really went extremely kinky. Natsu did not really favor being tied up or making someone defenseless by tying them up and he never got into role play when they experimented with it after Lucy's pleas to try it. Lucy wanted to at least try things. She knew Erza would probably go for things like that because of her history of favoring erotic novels but even so, Lucy would have to go slow with her lover since the woman had never been taken.

What would Natsu think of her if he knew she had such desires? He would not call her sick or insult her, he was a rather kind man, but she knew he would become jealous if he knew her desires were directed towards another person. He was territorial, what he marked was his. It was not possessive, just the nature he was taught as a dragon slayer. God she was horrible. To both of them. Caring Erza and faithful Natsu. She was so selfish yet she knew if she stopped this she would hurt Erza so, and it was already too late. What was she going to do when this was over? She was supposed to keep this a secret? From the man that was so open to her. It did not seem right, but she could not tell him. It would hurt him. _No now...shove it back before you overwhelm yourself with your own fears,_ she scorned mentally. She knew she would have to face it eventually, but she did not want to ruin the sweetness and hotness of her situation with Erza. Not yet. She knew she was weak! She knew she should stop, but she was like a devious child, she knew her wrongdoing, but still she did it. She knew her consequences and she was ready to face them or prevent them. She did not know really what to do, all she really knew is she wanted to make Erza happy and to not hurt Natsu.

She walked in and saw all the lusts the place had to offer in its arsenal. Toys, outfits, sex dolls, devices originally meant for torture, erotic movies and books, and many things Lucy could not even fathom. Seeing all of this was so...embarrassing! Being in here immediately caused Lucy to flush bright red.

"Can I help you find anything?" a worker at the store asked.

Lucy looked at the woman. She looked about twenty four. She had red hair and piercing grey eyes. She sort of looked like Erza with gentler and more cherubic features. Erza looked sexier, maturer.

"U-um, well…"Lucy stuttered. "I'm looking for a...dildo?"

"Hm, I see. Is it for personal use or for use on a partner?" The saleswoman walked to the aisle where there was all the various penetration toys. Buttplugs, dildos, uethra rods, Ben Wa balls, vibrators, anal beads. Some where normal, some vibrated and some had magical enhancements.

"Partner." Lucy took a bit to answer because the sight of it all was quite distracting to a newbie to such things.

"Ah so what would want? Strapless or strap-on?"

"Strap-on?" Lucy said, unsure. She did not even know that there was a strapless option.

"One-sided or double-sided?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I've never dealt with sort of stuff," Lucy admitted.

"Well, maybe one-sided. I use one with my partner so I can focus on their pleasure rather than my own."

"Alright." So this woman also liked woman? And openly admitted it? It was a bit shocking to Lucy. To her she thought that being gay would usually be kept secretly and she never really met anyone who was openly gay, bi or any other sexual orientation besides heterosexual ever before. Being reclused as the child never really helped. Her father was rather conservative so the whole thought also scared her and made her feel so alien when she realized her attractions leaned to both genders.

"Now, girth and length." The saleswoman ushered to the dildos with bases so that they could be placed in a harness. "You can pick what you think she'll enjoy."

"What should I consider in means of size for a virgin?"

"Nothing too big or too thick. It really can depend on the person, though. You'll have to see what she enjoys. I'm assuming its a she. Usually it is. Not many women come in here to buy strap-on to use on their male partners." Lucy nodded, not really knowing how responsed. She took a few minutes before finding something. It would have been easier if she did not have someone looking at her the whole damn time, the woman would even make small sounds when Lucy would seem to pick a rather large or thick one. It caused a bit of hesitation and made Lucy feel so inexperienced. Guess she was in this situation. Afterwards the woman directed her on buying a harness.

"This should fit comfortably." Lucy took the harness from the woman.

"Thank you…"Lucy mumbled.

"Might I suggest you buy lube, because it can be hard for her to get aroused for it to not hurt much. She really shouldn't bleed, you know. Some may bleed, but it's not a very common thing and is not exactly healthy."

"I thought your hymens breaks your first time, though."

"No! If you bleed, you've not really been prepped and could also be anxious or not completely ready. Who told you that it was the norm?"

"Just assumed and my...past lover said was why I bled," Lucy muttered. Past lover? He was NOT past, but what in the hell was she supposed to call him?

"Well, it's not healthy. So please get lubricant. Water-based is probably the best way to go. It reduces risk of an allergic reaction."

"Okay, thank you very much for your help." Lucy bought all the things she needed and headed back to Erza's place. She walked into the flat to see the living room was empty. She looked around and saw that the kitchen was empty also. She checked the guest room to see Ember sleeping peacefully. She walked into the study to see Erza reading, curled up in the lazy boy chair

"Hey," Lucy said, making her presence known.

Erza looked up and smiled, as if seeing Lucy was the most joyous sight she had ever seen. The look made Lucy feel at home. The hard truth was in the back of her mind when she saw Erza, especially when she saw her like this, happy from just seeing Lucy.

"Get what you wanted?" Erza shut her book and placed it on the side table next to her chair.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled at her. "I saw you got Ember to go down. You're good with her, you know."

"She's amazing. I love my little Emby almost as much as I love her mommy." Erza got up and wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist. "Now, you go to the bedroom and get what you wanted ready. I'll be in in a moment."

"As you wish, _master_." Lucy winked at her and grinned. Her amusement grew when she saw Erza blush. _Seems that name does something for her. Does she want to be a master, a dominate? Too bad we don't have any time to experiment with that stuff_ , Lucy thought.

"D-don't call me that." Erza brushed her hands over her flushed cheeks to cool them and walked to the desk. Lucy walked out of the room and walked to Erza's bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes and put on harness after putting the dildo in place. The harness fit her rather comfortably, the faux leather luckily did not cause any chafing and the straps did not dig into her pelvis or hips.

Erza walked into the room. "You know, Em-...whoa!" She saw Lucy standing in front of the bed completely nude. Well, not completely. She had a strap-on that hid her crotch for the most part. Erza had only seen the thing in erotic mangas and on display in the sex shop she had only really went to once or twice to get gag gifts or her own personal toys. Seeing it on Lucy made it seem much more interesting than it ever was when she saw it before.

"Like what you see?" Lucy grinned.

"Fuck yes!" Erza walked over and yanked Lucy int a passionate kiss. The suddenness made Lucy gasp and Erza took that chance to plunge her tongue into Lucy's mouth. Oh that hot tongue! It was so amazing. It made Lucy feel alive, it filled her with desire. Her fingers could never have moved faster to unbutton Erza's shirt and yank off her skirt. After tossing the garments away she pushed Erza down onto the bed. Erza was still hazed so taking control over her was quite easy.

Lucy undid the clasps on Erza's bra and ripped it off, throwing it onto the floor with her other clothes. She never got a good chance to look at Erza the night before so she took a moment to bask in the sight that was the great Erza Scarlet. Lucy had seen the woman naked before and her armors left barely anything to guess, but in this situation the woman looked so different. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was splayed over the pillow. Her silky lips were a bit swollen from the kiss and her eyes were alight with lust, her thirst for this would be found smoothly by anyone would look into them, but knowing only she had seen this made Lucy feel so intoxicated with joy. Erza was truly hers. This woman, this goddess-like woman! Her porcelain skin was hers to kiss and caress. Her fiery red hair was only hers to tangle her fingers in. And those lips would only have Lucy's name on them! This woman took her breath away. Even if she was covered in scars, Erza was the epitome of perfection, of complete and utter beauty.

"You're gorgeous," Lucy breathed and ran a hand up the curve of Erza's side. Her lips graces along Erza's jaw and down her neck, showering the skin in hot kisses.

"Lucy...ah, leave a mark on me. I couldn't leave a hickey on you, but you can leave one on me." Erza wanted to feel Lucy's teeth on her skin. That mouth sucking at her flesh and that tongue running over every bite mark and hickey left on her skin. She wanted to be covered in them! She was suffering from the longing for it.

"Happily," Lucy hummed before harshly sucking and biting at the the crook of Erza's neck. She pulled the flesh between her teeth and bit into it. She pulled away to examine her work. The mark was a dark red, it had sort of a purple tinge to it. The teeth marks were a purple color. The bruise would definitely be there for days. She licked over the love bite to soothe the skin. She repeated the process over and over as her mouth moved down Erza's body. The woman ended up with a trail of bruises and bite marks going down her neck, chest, abdomen and even part of her legs. Most were clustered on the sides of her breasts and her stomach. She had one on each of her inner thighs and even a few on her hips. Erza did not mind it one bit. Hell, the feeling it was so good. The pain of being bitten mixed with the ticklish pleasure of having her sensitive skin so amazingly. The whole thing left her with an itch that she was dying to have relieved. "You really liked being marked by me, hm?" Lucy ran her hand over Erza's panties to feel the little wet spot forming on them. "You're soaked."

"Please hurry," Erza whimpered, all the dominance she usually had in her voice had seeped away. "I waited so long for this. Please don't make me waiting any longer." Her cheeks were flushed with arousal and embarrassment. It was just too damn cute for Lucy to deny the woman the pleasure.

"Who am I to deny such a vixen pleasure?," Lucy purred. She grabbed the bottle of lubricant she had placed on the nightstand and lubed up the shaft of the dildo. She circled the tip around Erza's entrance. "I'm putting it in. It might hurt a little. tell me if it's too much."

"I think I can handle it." Erza looked up at Lucy, a small smile strewn across her lips. She trusted her love. "I'm just happy it's you."

Lucy kissed Erza's forehead as she slowly slid in. Erza gasped as she felt felt her walls being stretched more than they ever had been. "Ah! I-it hurts."

"It will for a moment," Lucy told her. She ran her hands down Erza's arms before intertwining their fingers. She loved the feeling of how effortlessly their fingers fitted together. It was such a damn cheesy and cliche line but still Lucy had to smile at the thought of having the spaces between Erza's fingers made to fit her own fingers perfectly. "Can I move?"

"Go ahead." Erza squeezed Lucy's hands and stroked her thumb over the knuckle of her index finger.

Lucy started slowly, barely pulling her hips away before thrusting them forward. She did not want to start too roughly or too quickly. She was just too afraid of hurt Erza. She knew the woman could endure a lot of pain but still she could not stand to hurt her dear knight during this. She wanted to give her nothing but pleasure.

"Faster," Erza gasped. She grasped to Lucy's shoulders. She did not really expect it to feel this good. The feeling of having Lucy fill her and ram into her. Oh god, she needed more! This was all she had wanted. What she had saved herself for. To be touched by Lucy and only Lucy.

Lucy happily complied. She loved hearing Erza's voice like that. Coming out in gasps and she swore she heard a small moan trying to seep into it. She wanted that moan to slip out along with many others. She craved it!

"Oh god, Lucy...it feel so-ahn! Amazing!" Erza legs wrapped around Lucy's waist.

Lucy hissed when she felt a small shiver run through her body and an itch in her crotch develope. This woman, oh god this woman was just too much! That look on her face, with flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes that were clouded by lust and slightly parted lips where moans escaped along with panted breaths. She looked down, making sure to burn this sight into her brain. She never wanted to forget it. She grasped to Erza's hips and slammed in harder and adjusted herself to hit a spot she knew would drive Erza insane.

"Nngh! There!"

"You mean….here!?" She hit into the spot again.

"Mhn! Yes! Lucy, I'm so close!"

Lucy ran her hands over Erza's body and pressed into all the marks she left, making Erza feel their sting all over again. The feeling made Erza let out a small whimper that turned into a cry of ecstasy when she felt Lucy thrust into the spot.

"Say my name. Scream it as you cum," Lucy whispered hotly.

"Lucy!" She cried out as she felt pulses of bliss run from her core and out. Erza felt her muscles tense and her back arched off the bed. She had broken and lost herself. Shivers ran through her body as pleasure washed over her. She felt it through her whole body and she convulsed and twitched. Her breath came out shuddered until she fell from her high.

She opened her eyes that had shut at one point during the session of lovemaking. She saw Lucy looking down at her. "You looked really cute like that." She kissed Erza's cheek.

"That...was amazing. I've never felt that good from touching myself. It was a whole new level," Erza sighed as Lucy took off her artificial phallus.

"It's usually different when it's someone else." Lucy laid down next to her lover and stroked her scarlet red hair and snaked an arm around her waist

"You think I could use it on you?" Erza looked at Lucy.

Lucy gulped. Damn those big brown eyes! They usually were filled with dominance but now they were shimmering and soft. There were pleading to Lucy. She had never felt so tempted like this. This was such a sinful desire. It filled her with more lust than she ever thought possible. She knew what a strong ache, a needy arousal felt like but this was something so new to her, she was so used to having someone take rein but a part of her now wanted to try to make this strong soul mewl from pleasure and beg for her. It was becoming a serious problem. She wanted to do so much but Erza was still so new to it. For a moment wished her great knight-no, her queen-to be impure. Just so she did not have to hold back. Above all she was so touched that Erza kept herself for Lucy. For the love of Fates, she wanted to make this woman happy. She saw in those beautiful eyes the loneliness. She wanted to rid those perfect brown orbs of that.

"Be my guest." Lucy moved away from Erza she the woman rose. She watched as Erza struggled with the harness. It was sort of amusing seeing her fiddle around and try to clean it up. She was flushed still and her hair was messed up from her squirming. She had lost composure. The great Erza was no longer an aloof and well put together. She was Lucy's blushing queen. Ah, what a sight it was.

Erza looked down at Lucy as stroked lube over the length of the false cock. Her free hand moved to push a few strands of golden strands of hair from Lucy's face. She looked into those brown eyes and the shards that were almost gold in color within those mahogany irises. Erza's own eyes flitted over her body. The slightly tanned skin with only a few scars, her breasts. She had seen them years ago when they had the chance to bathe together. They had lost some perkiness, but that probably came from breastfeeding. She ran her fingers down Lucy's stomach. It had softness to it of course and stretchmarks. "My god you're beautiful…"Erza breathed. It was true. It was then, is now and always will be. No matter what, Lucy was still the most beautiful woman to her.

"Tsk, compared to you? I'm jealous of how perfectly you've kept your figure. And you're older than me. Ha! I, beautiful? With stretchmarks and drooping breasts?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Your eyes, they enthrall me." Her thumb ran over Lucy's left temple, running close to her eye. "Those lips, oh how they always lure me in and tempt me." She moved down and traced the cupid's bow of Lucy's upper lip. "And, truthfully, your collarbones are what I pay attention to when I look at your chest."

Lucy scoffed and looked away to hide the hue of pink her cheeks had gained.. "My collarbones?"

"Mm-hmm." Erza traced over the bone. "It's exposed more, that ivory skin that stretches over it. How it pops out when you shift your neck, expose it. I always wanted to bite that neck, the vulnerable and sensitive spot. Cause you to breath a bit heavier and shut your eyes slightly. Then go down and bite the skin on your collarbone, leave marks running down your neck and chest. That little spot may be innocent but I know that very few swoon over it. Not like they would with your breasts." With that she lightly squeezed both of Lucy's breasts, causing the woman to gasp as it sent a small jolt through her chest. "Though they are still appealing and I get moans instead of erratic breathing."

Lucy was blushing to the shade of spider lilies. "C-can you just get on and…"

"And what?"

Lucy bit her lip. "F-fuck me…"

"No! Gosh Lucy, I'm not _fucking_ you. I'm _making love_ to you. This isn't a cheap hook-up. I thought that was clear. This is love."

Make love. Funny how a change of words could make the same act so much different, truly show that there was emotion to physical action. She loved Erza. She never wanted to let this woman ago. She needed her in her life, even if it was just as a friend. She just could no longer think of a life without Erza being in it.

"Then make love to me, Erza." She stroked Erza's cheek. "And hurry! I need you. Hearing and see you lose your innocence made me ache so badly."

"You hardly act like this. I like it. Dirty Lucy. Mm, so sexy." Erza moved Lucy so she was on her hands and knees. "I'm sure I can…"She positioned herself and then thrust into Lucy, reaching the base in one thrust. "Ram hard into you without it hurting too much. You're so wet, it slid in easily."

"In this position? Isn't just a bit much?" Lucy blushed and gripped to the bedsheets.

"I wanted to try it." Erza started to slowly thrust, her hips pulling back nearly all the way before slamming back. Each thrust was hard but came at a slowly pace. A torturously slow one.

"Nngh, faster!"

"That's not way to address your _master_ ," Erza teased.

 _Master..._ It made something in Lucy stir. Damn, did the thought of being dominated by Erza actually arouse her? "I can't take it, I need you! Please master, go faster!" She could not believe she let those words come from her mouth.

"Heh, who am I to say no to such a plea?" Erza grabbed onto Lucy's shoulders and sped her pace. She became more ferocious and relentless.

"Augh! Amazing!" Lucy dug her nails into her palms to attempt to keep her mind from getting lost in the pleasure. It was so damn good! Erza's thrusts were so rough, but she had a constant rhythm and the movements were anything but choppy. It was unbelievable that she was a virgin until moments ago.

"I love seeing you like this, Lucy. Lust in your eyes, moans escaping your lips," Erza purred as she moved her hand between Lucy's legs and rubbed her clit between her thumb and index finger. Her hips kept moving quickly, rocking Lucy's entire body with the force. "It's so damn erotic!"

Lucy groaned. She was so close! The never seizing thrusts, the nimble fingers stroking the sensitive nub and that damn smooth and sexy voice speaking so lewdly. She hated that she would have to finish so quickly but she could hold on no longer. "Ah! ahhh! Erza! I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead, I wanna see you lose yourself."

"Cumming!" Lucy tightened up as she felt herself be swallowed by pleasure. It prickled and pulsed through her. She slumped on the bed after her instances of bliss flitted away.

Erza grinned and dismissed the strap-on into her magic space. _Could be useful later_ , she noted. Lucy yanked her down next to her. "You are too good at that," Lucy sighed.

"Too good, eh? I guess all those books paid off, then," Erza chuckled. She looked at Lucy to see her love staring off.

"Tomorrow...this'll all be over."

"I know." Erza sat up and looked down at Lucy. "I wish I could freeze time...or change it." She frowned. "I wish I confessed sooner."

"Please don't," Lucy whispered. "Erza don't make this harder than it already is."

"...Fine." Erza laid back down and pulled Lucy close. She never wanted Lucy to leave her hold. She wanted a lifetime with her. A life where they were more than friends. These days they have, it was like throwing a pail of water onto an inferno to put it out. It made the flames smaller, but it still kept burning strong.

She rued the time where she will have to let go and give Lucy back to Natsu. He will always have her. They will remain married and probably add to her their family. All she would have were these few days, but still, she would not trade this time for the world.

* * *

 **Done. Hey, if you're reading, I wanna know your opinion. I was considering writing a few stories but I don't want to do more than a few stories at a time. I have two ideas and I want to know which I should act upon right now. One is a chapter story about Lucy and Erza. A modern AU where Lucy is a stripper and professional submissive and Erza runs the strip club and BDSM club she works at. Then there's a oneshot idea I have where it's a Lucy x Levy story. Let's just say the writer has some words she wants her little book worm to read from touch rather than sight. Leave a review of what you think I should do and And remember to follow, favorite both me in the story if you like it and me. Have a nice day.**


	5. Here We Part

Lucy woke up and looked at Erza. The knight slept peacefully, her arms wrapped around Lucy. The younger woman smiled at her scarlet haired lover. The woman looked so cute this way, so calm and her face looked younger since her features were relaxed. Her mouth was slightly open and she let out small puffs of air against Lucy's neck, tickling the skin. Lucy took a moment to bask in the sight before getting out of bed and getting dressed in the clothes she had discarded the day before. She walked out of the bedroom and to the guest room. She saw Ember was awake and playing with her doll on the floor. The toddler looked up when she heard her mother enter the room.

"Mommy?" Ember got off the floor.

"Time to get going, sweetie," Lucy said quietly. She helped her daughter change and then packed the bag she took and scooped up Ember with her free arm. She walked out of the room to see Erza standing at the end of the hall. She did not look angered by the fact Lucy was trying to sneak out. She actually seemed to have no emotion flickering over her features.

"Leaving so soon?" Erza asked, her voice flat and her expression stoic.

She put down Ember and walked closer to Erza. "I just thought that it would make this easier..."Lucy hung her head.

"Easier? Yes, waking up alone is always so easy."

"Erza, don't do this."

"Do what?" Erza stared at Lucy, trying to keep herself indifferent. "I wanted to see you before you left. Believe me, leaving me wouldn't reduce how much this hurts." Erza pulled Lucy into a hug.

"I didn't want to see you be hurt because I left."

 _Then stay_ , Erza thought. She wanted to say it but the words felt heavy on her tongue. She could not say that. She did not want to feel rejection and that possibility of Lucy actually staying made her think of how that would ruin Natsu's life and their friendship. So she just gulped and sighed. "Fine, I'll go back to my room." She pushed Lucy away and started to walk away.

"But-"

"Just go!" Erza looked at Lucy, pain and anger filling her hazel eyes. She let her mask fall away and the armored heart she left exposed to Lucy was wounded. She was hurt and enraged. She hated herself for being so needy and she hated Lucy for making her like this! She went years without acting on her emotions and this damn woman came in and dug around and here she was, in the midst of the hardest parting of her life, and there had been so many painful ones at that.

Lucy faltered. _She's trying to scare me away. She's so...ridiculous! Though I am, too. Thinking I could just leave it like this_ , she scorned mentally. She bit her lip and looked away. She was horrible. She was selfish. She hurt one of the people she loved most. She looked down when she felt her vision blur. "I'll see you at the guild. I..."She swallowed a sob and tried to keep her voice steady. She could not cry, she did not deserve the release of emotion.

"I...hate saying I love you, it's so overused, so..."Erza tipped Lucy's chin up so she could gaze into her love's eyes. "I'm only yours. No woman or man will change that." She tapped a mark on her neck. "Even when this fades, my love...my feelings for you will never."

Lucy sobbed but shoved away tears. "Stop it..."

"I won't ask you to stay, but I'm asking you to never forget this time, because damn it...this was what made my life time!" Erza kissed Lucy harshly, desperation filling her movements. She yanked away when she felt her Lucy, her light sob against her lips. "And please, I beg you, be happy with your life because I can't stand to see the woman who holds my heart hurt."

"Stop it!" Lucy shoved Erza away and her sobs melted into hiccups. "I-*hic*won't be-*hic*able to go back-*hic*if you say stuff like that!" She felt hot tears glide down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Erza kissed away the bitterness from her love's sweet face. "Now go. He's waiting."

Lucy sniffled and walked back down the hall. She walked into the living room and slipped her wedding band and engagement ring on. She grabbed Ember and their bags and trekked outside. The snow on the ground crunched under her boots and the tears that lingered on her lashes froze, making blinking harder. She wind chilled her to the bone and what warmth she had she felt being drunk into Ember's small body.

Erza watched through the window, seeing her love slowly become a figure in the horizon. She did not let any emotion leak through. She kept her usual composure, keeping all that ran through her heart and her head inside and locked away. She padded back to the bedroom and curled up on the bed. She held to the pillow Lucy rested her head on. The faint scent of her lingered on it, the scent of vanilla sugar. Erza took a big whiff and sighed. "She didn't even part ways with an 'I love you.'" She felt the familiar ache of loneliness. "I fucked up." She shut her eyes. "Come back!" She writhed and jolted around like a whining and angered child. "Don't leave me!" She cried out in pain and tore at the pillow, not ripping it but hitting and clawing at it. "Please..."She slumped back and whimpered. "I was wrong. This isn't enough."

Lucy got home and felt the house was filled with warmth again. She sighed and put her bags down and carried Ember into the kitchen. "Let's get you something to eat sweetie," she said, remembering neither of them had eaten breakfast yet. When she walked in she saw Natsu sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Oi, Lucy, where have you been?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Swallow and then speak, babe." She kissed his cheek. "And I was staying at Erza's." She put Ember in the seat with a booster placed on it. "She was the friend I said I would stay with until you came home since it was negative two in the house."

"Mm, I got a guy in earlier this morning, as you can see," Natsu sighed and got up to put his bowl in the sink. He kissed Lucy's cheek. He then nuzzled his nose against her neck and took a deep breath of her scent, wanting to smell the scent of his love that he had missed on his long and tedious job. He pulled away and coughed when a different aroma filled his nostrils. "You really have Erza's scent all over you." It was not a bad scent, but it just surprised him how strong the scent was on her. He knew that a smell of someone will linger if you stay around them for a couple days but Lucy smelled like she was Erza herself, the scent ingrained into her skin. "What did you to sleep in the same bed?"

Lucy froze. Could he tell that she had been unfaithful? Oh god! What would he do if he did know? "Well...you know how she used to crawl into my bed, she did the same thing," she lied. She almost winced at it; she really hated having to lie, especially to him.

"I think it was because she had a crush on you," he teased.

"Oh?" She giggled, trying to act clueless.

"Yeah, people let off a certain scent when they have desire for someone else, you can smell their arousal and even hear their heartbeat speed up," he explained.

She placed a bowl of cereal in front of Ember and gave her a spoon. "So her heart would speed up around me?" What if he could tell Lucy's feelings because of this ability?

He nodded. "You might want to shower, Luce. You smell like her really bad and I don't want to smell her scent. I want to smell your scent, my mate's scent," he said.

"O-okay...I'll go do that now." She quickly walked out and walked to the bathroom. She rested against the door and smelled her clothes. Yep, he was right. She had the steely scent Erza had lingering in the fabric. She got into the shower and turned the water temperature to near scorching. Being with Natsu allowed her to gain a resistance to high temperatures.

She leaned against the wall and let the water pelt down on her. She shut her eyes and thought of the previous nights. How Erza's skin felt, what her moans sounded like, how cute she looked when she came and how amazing her fingers felt inside of her...

Lucy gasped when she felt her own fingers rub over her folds. "I can't help it." She gently pinched and twisted one of her nipples and slid her fingers over her clit. "So good..."She rested her weight against the wall, feeling the muscles of her legs spasm at the sensations. She tried to bite back her moans but a few slipped out. Her mind was so hazed that she barely controlled them as they left her lips.

"What are you doing, hm?"

Her eyes shot open when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and heard those words. She turned her head to be caught in gaze with piercing green eyes. "Natsu..."

"God your moans are so sexy," he growled. He rubbed his cock against her lower back and chuckled when he heard Lucy gasp.

"You're already hard?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed. "I missed you so much, I can't help it!" Without warning he plunged inside her. "Ugh, fuck..."

"Ahn! Natsu!" Lucy gripped to the wall and clawed at the slick tile. "But one of us has to watch Ember...We can't both be in here."

"Happy flew in and is watching her. Just shh, I'll try be quick if you're so concerned about that." He gripped to her and was already ferociously thrusting his hips, pounding into her without mercy or giving any chance for her to adjust.

Lucy groaned. It still hurt her when he did this and damn it she felt so oddly guilty. She just kept picturing Erza's hurt face and felt like she had betrayed the knight. It made her want to ask Natsu to stop. _Where was this when I was with her? Why couldn't this consuming guilt have been caused by Natsu when Erza first kissed me?_ , she thought.

"Nngh, Lucy..."Natsu moaned.

"N-Natsu..."She felt his unnaturally warm hands grope at her body. His thrusts were more impatient.

"Moan, please more. I want to hear you," he hissed through clenched teeth.

She screwed her eyes shut and she felt herself melt away from the situation. She saw red, not a scary sight like one would expect when they saw the violent color. She saw countless strands of scarlet splayed across a blue pillowcase and a pale body writhing on a bed while purity was plucked away from her sinfully gorgeous body. Only the visions of that was what allowed the itch of arousal spark in her and not the feeling of her husband. Lucy could not go back. Oh god, her dreams becoming real ruined her true reality.

"Stop!" She shoved him away.

Natsu growled in frustration as his back hit the back wall of the shower. He looked at Lucy, the pain in her eyes and how her body trembled. The sight melted away his needs. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

"I just...I'm not feeling it." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine." He looked away and staggered out of the shower, the pain of his arousal hindering his ability to walk. He pulled his clothes on and relaxed when his erection finally went down. "Did I do something wrong?" He looked at Lucy, who had stepped out the shower and now dried her body. He kept his gaze on her eyes to not feel tempted again.

"No," she sighed, "I just didn't want it. Sort of took me by surprise." She slipped on her clothes and draped the towel over her head and twisted her hair into the towel and pushed it back.

"Well, you were touching yourself, I thought you were in the mood." He wrapped his scarf around his neck. "What made you need that?"

"I'm not telling you that!" She blushed and walked out.

"Aw, c'mon." He pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tell me?"

Lucy sighed, she had to admit when he was cute when he was like this. Pleading eyes and his pouted out and his words came out in a exasperated huff. "It was just something I found sort of exciting."

"Oh? Maybe we can do it."

Lucy shook her head. "You wouldn't be into it," she said and then quickly added, "I know what you don't like." The first part left more questions but her quick addition allowed her to kill any curiosity he had. How could these lies come so easily? She expected to be pulling teeth to get words out but she seemed to do it so naturally. It was sickening to her.

He scrunched up his nose. "Oh, that." He nipped her mark and chuckled when her breath hitched. "Sorry Luce."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She walked away, pulling from his hold. Her mind kept flashing to Erza, even when she tried to think of something else it was just the knight on her mind.

Natsu stared as his wife walked away. _Why did she moan Erza's name while she touched herself?_ , he thought as heard her steps grow quieter and quieter.

* * *

 **And done. I just would like to warn you all that I may have trouble updating because I'm going back to school soon and my studies of course may take away some of my writing time. I'll try to keep updating this story, though I don't intend to have anymore than like seven or so more chapters. Depends on how I want to carry it, I still don't really know. Anyways! Thank you all for reading.**

 **-She Fell For Fiction**


	6. Unraveling

**What can I say to explain why it took me a month to update? I started classes up again and sort of lost this story. And I have lost motivation to write on my fictional stories because of my journalism and writing for publication classes forcing me to use what focus and creativity I have to grit through that (I really hate writing non-fiction by the way). And I have also been trying to work on another story I plan to get up but I of course face the striking problem of 'what if this is too shitty to bother putting up?' A dilemma I pray I am not alone in, though would feel sorry for those who joined me in this category. Anyways! Here I tried so hard to finally stick it out and give you the sixth chapter of this somewhat tragic love story.**

* * *

Erza stared up at the ceiling. She heard the wind blowing outside and the voices of people who still were walking the streets at this hour. Most likely coming home from a pub and were intoxicated beyond the point where they could drive but still they did not pay for a cab. They just stumbled along the near empty streets with each other and would laugh obnoxiously and shout nonsense that enough alcohol could give logic to.

Her bed was always too big and too cold for her likings but now it felt like that even more. After knowing days with Lucy in her bed, having the woman held in her arms and being her first sight in the morning and the last sight at night, it was even worse. She felt numb rather than hurt. She no longer could be content with just having Lucy in her life. She wanted something more. She _needed_ it.

Lucy stared up at the ceiling. A curtain of darkness filled the room. It had been weeks since her time with Erza. She had tried to return to normal. She avoided the guild so she would not see her scarlet knight, she tried to be intimate with Natsu, attempting to cleanse her mind and body of Erza and she buried herself into work and taking care of her family. She just could not shake the feeling. She had messed up. She should have run. Now she can not be the person she was supposed to be. She was Natsu's wife but she could not be with him. He loved her unconditionally and she loved someone above him.

She felt his warm arms around her. Those arms and their strength had kept Lucy safe for years. She looked at his sleeping face. His cheeks were a bit puffy with exhaustion and his pink hair was a mess instead of just being in its usual spikes. His eyes flickered under his eyelids, showing that his slumber was filled with dreams. He still slept with his scarf on, too. He held that thing dear so if he ever let you use it, it showed he truly cared. Lucy recalled the countless times he wrapped that scarf around her on cold winter days and then wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. She remembered how he would swaddle Ember in it when she was a baby. He would say he trusted it to keep his daughter safe and warm more than any old stupid blanket.

She traced over the bridge of his nose and pulled away when he stirred. "Luce…"his voice was groggy and his eyes were half closed.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Nah…"he yawned. "It's okay." He pulled her closed and nuzzled his nose against her neck and took in her scent. He sighed and hung his head. "I'm really sorry about a couple weeks ago. I know I've said that a million times but I shouldn't have just suddenly jumped you like that."

"It's not okay to just do, I know you know that, but you stopped when I said no, so it's okay, Natsu," she reassured. "You're always good with it. I guess it's just that time of the year." Dragon slayers had a special time of the year where their lusts skyrocketed. It was their mating season, they needed to make it that they and their mate conceived a child. Of course it did not end up like so every year. It last from a few days to nearly two months. Natsu usually was like so for a month. "But know that isn't a justification. Your urges may be stronger, but they can still be controlled. As long as you don't forget it, we'll be okay."

"Yeah…"He looked over what of her body was exposed. The moonlight that came in through the window shone on her, making her appear skin luminescent. The milky skin of her breasts, looked so bitable. He ran his hot fingers along the curve of her waist. "You woke me up. You should have to pay. May I have my way with you?" His voice was a low growl but still was a bit groggy.

Lucy shook her head. "Nah...Too tired." She snuggled up to him and placed her hand on his chest.

He hid his disappointment and held her close. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

She closed her eyes and knew that even in her web of lies and doubt, this was still true: "I love you, too."

Natsu closed his eyes. "I was thinking...we should talk to Gray and Erza about taking a job together for old time's sake."

Lucy looked off. "I don't know."

"C'mon. I miss the old team…"

"Fine. If it makes you happy," she sighed. Least she could do for him

* * *

Lucy stared out the window of the train, watching the world outside seemingly zip by her. She could hear the sound of Gray's snores as he napped on the train and the groans coming from Natsu as he slumped against her. She shut her eyes and tried not to look forward. She did not dare look upon her scarlet knight.

"Lucy." The smooth, low yet feminine voice made the guilt in her heart even heavier. She was lying to hide her sins but her acts of adultery left her once pure love broken hearted. She tried to act like she did not hear the woman that made her heart race. "Just going to ignore me?" Not one gaze at her. "Fine…"

Erza sat up and her armor clinked as she moved out of the car.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu groaned, missing most of what was going on around him.

"Bad mood." Lucy checked her communication lacrima to see Levy had sent her a message with a photo attachment. She opened it to see little Ember holding a crayon drawing. Levy and Gajeel had agreed to watch her while Natsu and Lucy were gone. Lucy smiled until she saw what the picture was of.

The picture was obviously sloppily drawn but it was enough to make out the stick figures. One had a single arch of crimson red to be its hair and the other had a dandelion yellow one for the locks of hair. Their positions were awkward but Lucy could still tell that the redheaded figure was leaned in and had her face pressed to the side of the blonde figure's face. Closest thing the child could depict of a kiss on the cheek. Written on top in big, poorly written on letters going diagonally across the page was 'mommy & aunt erza.' _Damn it! I forgot I had kissed Erza in front of Ember. I was cheating in front of my own daughter. I'm going to hell. It's official. I am horrible._ , Lucy scorned silently.

 _Gajeel found her drawing this, Lu-chan. Should I be concerned? -Levy_

Lucy gulped and deleted the picture since it got downloaded onto her lacrima when she opened it. She frowned as she had to think of another thing to say to cover it up. She replied: _No, Levy-chan. She's little, she probably doesn't even know what she drew! -Lucy_

 _-I guess you're right. Just concerned me. It surprised me, since I know you used to have that HUGE crush on Erza. It was obvious, you know. -Levy_

 _-Was I really that obvious? -Lucy_

 _-They had a pool going about who you were going to date, her or Natsu. I lost so hard.-Levy_

 _-Hehe, well that's no more! Bye.-Lucy_

Lucy was pale and shaking by the time she was done texting. People knew? They knew she had feelings for Erza while she thought it was her sick secret? She actually feared being shunned when people were rooting for her to get with the other woman. Where was this eight years ago?

"You okay? You look almost as sickly as Natsu." Lucy looked up at Erza. The woman held a piece of strawberry shortcake in her hand, the sticky syrup of the strawberries getting onto her armored hands.

"Yep! Just thought I had forgotten my star dress," Lucy said quickly.

"...You're wearing it, aren't you?" Erza sat across from her and licked the blood colored syrup off her steel covered hands. Lucy recalled when Erza licked her own fingers to get the taste of the blonde's juices from them and said blonde blushed a bit, gaining some of her color back.

"Yeah, what I realized. I felt sort of dumb." Second part: not a lie. She felt like such an idiot living in fear all her youth.

Gray stirred. "How much longer?" he yawned as he scratched his head.

"No more than ten minutes."

Natsu groaned. "I'm dying…"He used Lucy's lap as a pillow.

"Oh sweetie…"Lucy cooed and stroked his hair. "Not much longer. Just hold on, okay?"

"Aye…"He gagged.

"Anyways!" Erza said, a bit too loudly. "I feel I should give you some information on the job. We seem to be dealing with a problem of someone trying to reanimate corpses. Most likely a wannabe Zeref. We'll have to proceed with caution. I'm talking to you Natsu. If you try to separate from the group I will fucking cuff you to me."

"Fine!" he grunted. He got up when the train stopped minutes later. He eyed Erza curiously. "Where did that bruise on your neck come from?"

Lucy looked at Erza. She saw the woman indeed had a bruise on her neck. There was no way that was Lucy's mark. Who the hell did that to Erza?

"Oh, I...it's nothing." Erza slapped her hands over it and glared at Natsu. "Not your business at least."

"Well aren't you the one who asks how things are. What's the lucky man's name?"

"I would wonder just who would you date, besides Jellal," Gray mused.

"It's not a man. And her name is classified," Erza said.

"You like girls?" Gray asked. "And you never came out?"

"I don't see why I have to. It doesn't matter who I sleep with as long I'm happy, right? Why does the gender of my lover matter?"

"Point taken," he shrugged and fixed his askew raven hair and grabbed his pack.

"So where are all these corpses?" Natsu asked.

"East Forest."

"Stripper! I'll race you!" Natsu ran off. Gray eagerly complied, taking off with a grunt.

"What did I just fucking say…"Erza sighed.

"So who are you seeing?" Lucy asked. She would admit she felt a bit jealous. Another woman getting to touch her knight! It was damn irrational and selfish but she could not stop it.

"No one. I just have been pressing into the spot to keep it there…"Erza looked up. "And I was able to kill two birds with one stone. Telling them I swung both ways and covering up the fact I have a hickey."

"You kept my mark? Why?"

"I like how it feels, the jolts of pain when I touch it reminds me of how it felt when you actually gave me it." Erza blushed and looked away.

Lucy felt her breath hitch in her throat. "Oh, Erza…"she breathed.

"Not now." Erza moved quickly to catch up with their other teammates. By the time she found the boys they seemed to already be on the job of swiftly wiping out the threat. With a simple attack of her dimension armor, an armor she acquired years ago that allowed a thin glass sword to allow her to bring what she thought up to be her weapon. It was like maker magic but oh so limited. She barely twitched her hands and cut through different places, you could not see the blade skate over tree, cutting them to splinters before cutting away the modified corpses. They all seemed unspoken and had a demonic trait, unnatural eye colors, deformed body parts, scaling skin and even horns starting to form. This was more than dark magic, this was possession. But if the magic seemed so rare, why could they fall with a single flick of her sword?

Erza looked over to see Lucy in her Sagittarius form, taking down the enemies in a quick fire sort of way. The woman really had changed a lot from when she joined the guild technically seventeen years ago. She was stronger, less fearful in a fight and she could probably even hold herself against a fair amount of the members in the guild. And Erza would be a liar if she said she did not find a strong woman sexier. But that was not important right now!

 _Snap out of it!_ , Erza screamed internally and put her focus back onto the task at hand.

Of course Team Natsu prevailed. The job was not a challenge, just burdensome because of the numbers. They trudged into the town by dark.

"Should we try to catch the last train or stay in a hotel for the night?" Gray asked, checking his watch. It was scratched up but always polished and set to the second. It was a wedding present from Juvia and it was really the only thing he has never stripped himself of. "Nope, nevermind. Missed the last train to Mangolia…great."

"Worried about Juvia?" Erza asked him, adjusting her pack. She weirdly had stopped using her cart and carried only a backpack with her for the mission. Though, she knew they would not be there very long. Natsu, Gray and Lucy had people to go home to. They finished a job quickly to get home to what mattered. Erza could take her sweet time on jobs if she still did jobs regularly, hell, she would probably end up like Gildarts and barely be around in the guild.

"Yeah, and Yuki. She had a fever when I left…"Gray kicked up dirt and winced when Lucy slapped his hand to stop him from stripping himself of his jacket.

"Is it like last time?" Erza asked. She was referring to a quite comical event. Last time Yuki ran a fever was when she was an infant. She was rushed to the hospital, her parents distraught over her health. Doctors were baffled since the girl show no other signs of sickness. Then, after a theory proposed by a pediatrician that had been the go to of the guild for years showed that the girl's body rejected her own clothes. She was overheated by most clothing. It amused everyone in the guild. It took Juvia a few weeks to forgive Gray for somehow passing on such an odd habit.

"No!" Gray spat.

Natsu chuckled. "No doubt, she's your daughter ice princess."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Callin' my wife unfaithful you little flame brain?" Gray growled.

Natsu glared back. "Tsk, ya really thinkin' I'd say that? Fuck off, you droopy eyed bastard." And with that they were at each other's throats, spewing insults that were unrelated and shoving each other. They were shoved apart by an irate Erza.

"Let's just go find somewhere to stay," she sighed after shooting the men a threatening look.

Tragically the town only had one place that offered lodging. It was a hot spring. The place was run by a quiet old woman that Erza seemed to know. They made idle chit chat and Erza grumbled to the woman about a certain rule and that being ignored for the sake of Natsu and Lucy.

"A rule?" Lucy questioned, not catching the entire sentence.

"Ruth likes to keep any guests separated by gender. That okay with you three?" Erza sighed, giving up on trying to avoid what could happen. She feared having to spend a night with Lucy. A part of her craved it, of course, but she worried just what her desires could lead her to do.

Lucy hid any reactions to this, feeling eyes on her. She knew the feeling of his gaze. The narrow green eyes always sharply dug into anyone they fell upon. They either made you feel afraid or warm. Depended on how Natsu was. Right now she felt a mixture and it filled Lucy with unease. Could he be figuring out what she had done?

"Whatever," Natsu sighed. He kissed Lucy's forehead. "I guess we seperate from here then, hm? I'll see you in the morning Lucy. I love you." He wanted to fight this, but he felt a bit too sleepy and he knew Erza would kick his ass if he was the reason they got kicked out of their last resort for a place to sleep.

"Love you, too," Lucy mumbled. She watched Natsu snatch the key for the room he and Gray were staying in and watch the cherry blossom pink of his hair slowly becoming harder to see as they walked down the hall left of the lobby. Erza took a key from Ruth and paid the woman for the night and walked down the hall to the right.

"C'mon…"Erza sighed. She heard the click of Lucy's heels, slow but not reluctant. They got into their room. It was simple. Just two Shiki futons, a privacy screen, and a dresser as the furniture in the room. Then there was a pair of glass doors that led to the hot spring itself and in the room connecting to the hotel room was a small bathroom. The decoration on the walls were just a couple old paintings.

"It's quite Spartan style. Minimal."

"I agree." Erza dropped her pack and requipped into casual clothes. "So would you like to go the hot springs?"

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Lucy squeaked and blushed slightly.

"No? We had an agreement to not let what happened ruin our friendship, didn't we? We'd soak in the public bath together. How is this much different?"

"S-suppose you're right," Lucy muttered and looked into the dresser. She pulled out a yukata and stripped out of her clothes. She slipped it on and tied it and grabbed a towel from the next drawer. She left before Erza had any chance to strip or requip out of her clothes. She dropped her towel and shrugged off her yukata and sank into the water. She could hear the guys arguing in the male-only spring. She shut her eyes and sighed. She felt her mind wander to what it had been lately. "Why does being with your own husband make you guilty?" she said aloud, but kept it nothing above a whisper for she did not want anyone to hear her. "You're not with her. She isn't the one you should be feeling this about. If you're going to hate yourself for sleeping with someone...it should be about her."

"Me?"

* * *

 **You enjoy it? Hehe, anyways, I figured I want to make my profile a mainly FT yuri page. So if you have a pair and a prompt, I just might write it. But I do warn I'll be erratic with updates, since I only really have time to work on my stories during the weekend. But I am not going to give up on my stories! Like always, remember to leave a review at your leisure and maybe even hit those favorite/follow buttons(?)**

 **(And a final side note, as an author I of course always appreciate critiques and hell, if you find some inaccuracies or find something that you feel you dislike you can say so...but please try to refrain from being rude. I understand that this story covers a delicate subject in the event of Lucy's affair and I see how it could turn off people to the story, but I kindly ask that if you do plan to review you keep this civil. Let's all get along, okay?)**

 **-She Fell for Fiction**


	7. Reunited

**One month. Well then! Heh, dearest apologies. Here it is, chapter seven. Please tell me if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Me?"

Lucy looked at the devil for which she spoke of. Erza had slid into the water without interrupting Lucy. Lucy looked down at the water, she cursed herself for attempting to sneak a glance at Erza.

"You hate me, dont you?" Erza pressed.

"N-no...I...that's not it," Lucy muttered and looked away, grimacing slightly.

"Then what is it?" Erza scooted closer to Lucy, causing the other woman to flinch away. She faltered and moved away. "Oh…"

"Don't look wounded." Lucy looked at her and sighed. "I just...I can't do it!" She felt something coming to the surface. The lies she kept, the stretching of the truth and how she had to think of what she was saying. It drove her mad and a human could only take so much. "I can't put on this whole facade anymore. I'm lying! To him...my own husband!" Lucy felt tears in her eyes. "To myself...no, I guess I'm seeing the damn truth for once."

"Lucy, I-"

"No!" Lucy spat. "You've done enough! You and your soft spoken dreams! They won't happen! Those are just dreams. Stupid dreams…."Lucy's voice cracked and she looked at the water, watching the steam rise from it.

"Lucy-"

"You're horrible. Going after a married woman? But suppose I'm no better. I...touch myself thinking of you even more than I ever did before this." Lucy laughed along with her choked out words, it was dry and sad, a laugh that you make when you feel that the fate you have faced is just so shitty it is almost comical.

"Look, I-"

"Stop it! Don't plan to go on a rant that'll make me feel eased and warmed like you always do with people! They'll be so broken and you just try to put them together. How can such a dense woman be so silver tongued!? How can she speak sweetly to me but never see those words she spoke are the reason she caused me conflicting and near physical pain because how much it hurt knowing that I could lose her because she showed little interest in me..or at least what I th-thought…"She ran her fingers through her hair. "You can't just be this woman who gave up all other love for me. God, fall in love with someone else, let that mark I made on you go away and please...let me try to act like a few nights knowing your love and touch is enough to make me feel content."

"Is it?"

"Of course not! Not for the lifetime I wanted with you…"Lucy shut her eyes tightly. "Everyone knew that we liked each other...they would've supported us. And for some reason that pisses me off! What I feared...you not liking me back, people not approving apparently were just ridiculous! I could've had you and I missed it...my chance, I missed it. It's not fair! Okay!? I've ruined myself for you and I don't even have you! This is tearing me apart because I am hopelessly in love with you."

Erza stopped bothering to speak. With that Lucy felt insecure. She had poured her heart out and the woman for once in this conversation had nothing to say. She just silently moved closer to Lucy and placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears sliding down the flushed skin. "I wanted to ask you to stay that morning. I want to be with you. I need to be. I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you but I just can't help it. I kept silent for so long, I've spent time acting selflessly...can't I just be selfish on one thing?" Erza leaned in and kissed her lips again, breaking the mindset that their last kiss had already happened. The kiss was needy, desperate and oh so sweet.

Lucy felt the feeling that lingered in her slowly melt away and she felt an odd bliss fill her heart. She had her knight back. She felt Erza's hot wet skin against her own, felt her breath on her cheek, her tongue in her mouth and the soft lips and touches of the scarlet haired woman. It was wrong, but the devil could her have her soul later. Her angel had her heart now.

Both stumbled back to their room, barely parting their lips and kept their bodies pressed together and hopelessly intertwined. It became a haze to them both. Battling tongues, clashing bodies, greedy fingers yanked off the other's only shroud.

Lucy shoved Erza against the wall and pulled her lips away reluctantly. She bit the crook of her neck harshly and sucked at the already irritated skin. She grinned against the mark when she heard Erza whimper in pain and pleasure. She trailed her lips down her scarlet knight's blushing body. "You're all mine," she mumbled against Erza's breast. Her tongue rubbed over the hardening dull pink nub, causing Erza to let out a small hiss. Her lips encased the nipple and sucked softly, scraping it against her teeth.

"A-ah..." Erza whimpered softly and tangled her fingers in Lucy's hair.

Lucy sucked harder and slipped her tongue over as her fingers pinched and tugged the other nipple. She ran her nail over the

"Stop being quiet." Lucy pouted. "I want to hear you."

Erza blushed and looked down. "You'll have to go lower with that mouth."

Lucy sank down to her knee, kneeling like a knight in front of her queen. Seemed quite odd to kneel in front of a knight like so, but she was a queen. A perfect queen. She could have Lucy. She had her.

"I love you," Lucy whispered as she kissed Erza's hip. "I always will." She slid her hand up Erza's thigh and parted her folds with her middle and index finger. "I haven't done stuff like this to someone else before...Why I went with that toy to take you."

"Lucy, I never had before our time together. It'll be okay. Just stop taking so long," Erza said, speaking in a soft yet stern voice.

"Okay..."Lucy leaned in and took a testing lick at Erza's clit. She slowly became bolder after hearing Erza let out a sharp breath. She started with small licks and pushed her index finger slightly into Erza's entrance, coating the finger tip with juices.

"More...it's good, Lucy. Do it more," Erza moaned and rested her head back.

Lucy closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around Erza's waist, pulling her against her mouth. She licked with fervor and pushed her finger in as far as she could. _This taste...it's good. She's sweet_ , Lucy thought. She swirled and pressed her finger in, trying to find a spot that got a loud reaction.

"Mhn! There!" Erza moaned.

Bingo.

Her middle finger slipped in and moved with the other, sliding over the spot. She was slow and tender, wanting to be careful with her queen...but Erza's needs seemed to not be that.

Erza's hands held Lucy's head in place and she ground into her tongue, trying to gain more stimulation. "More! Lucy, don't tease me."

Lucy pulled her mouth away. "I'm not teasing. I'm touching you, aren't I?" She leaned back and slowed her fingers.

Erza hissed and glared at her lover. "Don't stop."

"Hehe...sorry." Lucy giggled nervously and kissed and licked her clit, swirling over it.

"Fuck!" Erza shuddered and slammed her fist into the wall, creating a dent in the wood. Lucy tensed when she felt her fingers be coated in sticky fluids. "Oh..."Erza sank down to the floor after she felt the digits leave her body. Lucy stood and studied the love juices covering her fingers. She look a shy lick at it.

"It's good..."She licked her fingers clean.

Erza regained composure and wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist. "I'm glad you liked it."

"You're not embarrassed?" Lucy ran her fingers through the crimson locks and looked down.

"You were trying to embarrass me? I've been humiliated worse than having a lover taste me," Erza said. This made Lucy wince slightly, remembering how Erza had been stripped of her clothes and her pride by Kyuoka when they were attacked by Taratos; all for getting Mira back and keeping Jellal safe. Of course there was probably more times Lucy did not know, skeletons in Erza's closet and the non-physical demons she faces.

"O-oh...Erza, was I really your first?"

"Yes! I just don't care, Lucy. If you like my taste, that's good. I would hate to have you be forced to do something you don't enjoy to pleasure me."

Lucy went to speak, but she was cut off by Erza's tongue harshly licking over her slit. "Nhn!" Lucy shrieked, a bit shocked by the sudden ministration.

"Sweet..."Erza mumbled against her clit before sucking the pink pearl out of Lucy's dripping folds.

Lucy's nails clawed at Erza's shoulders and she nearly screamed. "Erza! Don't suck it so hard. Sh-shit, I'll lose my mind." She felt herself go weak in the knees. She wanted to collapse it felt like too much, but she would never forgive herself if she stopped herself from feeling such ecstasy.

Erza pulled away and gave her clit a brief lick before speaking. "I can't help it. When I do, you let out such sexy cries." She teased her hole with her tongue and lapped over her clit before returning to sucking eagerly.

"Nh! No please, I'll cum too soon..."

"Then go ahead."

"Erz! Ha...haaa, no!" Lucy's body buckled and fell limp, but Erza held her up as she lapped up what she could, not wanting to waste a single drop.

They both sank down to the floor.

* * *

Natsu looked at the sky as he heard what his wife said on the other side of the wall. Gray could not hear them since he did not have the sensitivity to sound that Natsu did. _They were together. That's why Lucy has been acting weird! That's why she moaned Erza's name while touching herself. She...she loves Erza_ , he growled mentally. He had been lied to all this time!

He got out and slipped on his yukata. He walked back into his room and out to the hall. He weaved through the motel until he got to Erza and Lucy's room. He raised his hand up to the door to knock when he heard soft cries. "Erza! Don't suck it so hard! Sh-shit I'll lose my mind." Lucy...

"I can't help it. When I do, you let out such sexy cries." Erza!

"Nh! No please I'll cum too soon..."

"Then do so. I'll make you climax a lot," Erza hummed and he could hear a quiet squelching sound.

"Erza! Ha..haaa, no!" He hear a thud half a minute later, a body crashing onto the floor.

 _Unbelievable_ , he thought and frowned. He walked off back to his room.

* * *

Erza gazed up at the ceiling. She felt clashing temperatures of Lucy's warm body pressed to her side and the cold air in the room. Her skin was sticky with sweat and juices of release. Her skin felt taught and sore from the marks Lucy left. Her back burned from the scratches Lucy clawed into the flesh. She looked down at her sleeping lover and smiled. "Mine."

Lucy woke up and mumbled, "yours."

"When?"

"Hm?" Lucy cracked open her eyes and looked at the woman beside her.

"When did you know you loved me?"

"After the tower...the thought of losing you scared me so much and when I saw you were okay...all I could think was 'my knight is safe.' Thinking of your as mine just seemed to make sense..."

"You know I'm seen as more of a queen than a knight." Erza grinned.

"I know," Lucy moaned and rolled away from Erza. "I see you as one, too. My knight, my queen...an angel I've made fall."

"An angel?"

"Innocent...pure...perfect."

Erza snickered, unable to stop herself. "Heh, I'm not innocent nor pure and definitely not perfect. The purity and innocence I had were usurped. And perfection means you are complete, you cannot change. I've changed so much I don't even remember where I started anymore."

"We've all changed...though I like to think you always have to carry a piece of yourself as you go."

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Really what's on my mind is where do we go from here. We can't just be friends anymore."

"No we can't," Lucy sighed.

"Are you going to leave him?" Erza looked at her.

Lucy looked away and shut her eyes. She heard only Erza and her own breathing. "Yes..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope to post the next chapter by the end of the month, but I make no promises saying I will be spending the next week performing for my drama group like I have been for the last five weeks for four out of the seven days. I am dying.**

 **Anyways! Please remember to review, follow and favorite. Also, the writer is open to suggestions for upcoming chapters along with story ideas for the future. Have a nice day.**

 **-She Fell for Fiction.**


	8. Complete

**Oh hello there everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I can't believe we have gotten this far. We've reached near the end! Soon all there will be left is another one or two chapters for an epilogue. I hope to have one up by Christmas. Then I can start on some Christmas one shots for a few ships. I was thinking Erza x Lucy, Mira x Erza, Lucy x Levy or possibly Kagura x Milliana. I might try all of them if I can manage to kick the taxing demon known as writers block...but hey I was able to do this!**

 **And thank you all for being with this for so long! I can't believe this has gotten so many follows (84) and favorites (45) along with nearly 50 reviews! I have had a number of accounts on here and none of my stories how gotten that much love. And a special thank you to those who favored and followed me as an author. You are all so awesome and I am so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy felt and odd mix of feelings over the whole event. She felt complete joy for being with her amazing knight finally but there was the knowing dread of talking with Natsu. It plagued her the second she woke up. She woke up to feel a cold breeze in the room. She shivered and reached out for Erza's warmth but only felt the silk of Erza's discarded robe. She sat up slowly and grabbed the comforter on the bed and wrapped herself in it. "Erza?" she croaked out, her voice groggy.

Speaking of the devil Erza stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and using another towel to dry off her hair. "Good morning Lucy." Erza padded over to where he bag was.

"Why is your towel only wrapped around your waist?" Lucy questioned, a light blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"Because I don't care if my girlfriend sees my chest." The knight shrugged and dug out her clothes.

"Oh…I guess we are girlfriends."

"Well what else would we be? Lovers are too casual and anything else just isn't feasible right now." She had her back to Lucy. With that Lucy saw the deep scars on her back, snaking up her spine and curving over to her front. She silently stood and walked over. She placed her hand to a scar and traced the harsh, long mark up to Erza's shoulder. With the action, the knight tensed and gripped to the dresser corner. "Please don't touch those like that…"She shut her eyes and bit her lip, feeling the horrible memories bubble up. It had been over twenty years, thirty if their lost time was counted. She was supposed to be past that, but it still came to her. The pain, the tears…the blood and the bodies that surrounded her daily, they all were ingrained into her head.

"Erza?" Lucy hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry." Erza opened her eyes and stared at Lucy through the mirror. "It's just so fucked up."

"I understand…"Lucy kissed her shoulder, feeling the scarred skin against her lips. "Your demons, I'll keep you safe from them. Least I can do. You've protected me so long."

"Just my job as a knight, my queen," Erza joked, but she knew that was how it worked.

"You're the queen here, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" Erza scoffed. "Do I look like one?" She slipped on her blouse and started to button it, covering the only evidence of her past besides her eye itself.

"You are pretty spectacular."

"No, the Titania is. The legend is the one made spectacular. The woman? She's barely that. She is weak under her armor." With a flash of light she wore her casual armor.

"I like the woman bare to the eye," Lucy told her. "I love Erza Scarlet in no matter what stage. From her strongest armor to her weakest emotional state, I will always love her."

Erza blushed and hugged Lucy. "I cherish you for that." She let her go. "Now I'm going to check us out. Can you…make sure the boys are awake?"

"Oh yeah, I can do that," Lucy said. She quickly got ready, showering and getting dressed. She relaxed at feeling the warmth and smoothness of her star dress.

"You have your own battle armor you wear always," Erza points out.

"We all do. Natsu has his scarf and Gray…has a state of undress."

"Heh, suppose that's true!" Erza grinned.

Lucy clipped her keys and whip to her belt and walked out. She walked across the hall leading her to the male rooms. "Lucy?" She turned around and saw Gray standing there wearing a wrinkled up yukata and held coffee and a note in his hand.

"Hey, is Natsu still sleeping?" she asks.

"Um…maybe you should read this. He came back last night and said he had to get home. He told me to give this to you."

With that Lucy's heart stopped. _Last night? Did he come to the room!? He heard Erza and me! He knows and not how I wanted him to find out!_ Lucy's head screamed. She carefully took the note and read it, forgetting Gray even existed in that moment. She read her husband's sloppy handwriting and felt herself go weak.

 **Lucy,**

 **Last night I heard it all. I know. Yes, we will talk when you get home. Yes, you have a lot to explain. I am not leaving because I do not want to see you, but because I would not forgive myself if I dared do something to you or Erza in the department of kicking ass!**

 **Your (soon-to-be-ex) husband,**

 **Natsu**

* * *

Lucy had rushed home soon after she read the note. She did not bother to explain herself or wait for Gray and Erza; she just ran like hell. This is not what she wanted to happen! God she could see how this could ruin everything. The divorce, the custody of Ember, seeing each other after all of this; it was not going to be pretty. She knew that would happen, but now it would be catastrophe. There was a difference between hearing of something and actually knowing it happened.

The second she got home and burst in through the door, she collided with something warm and hard. She stumbled back and saw Natsu. He held in one arm Ember and in his other hand was a suitcase and a duffel bag was thrown over his shoulder. Lucy could easily figure it was all a part of his and Ember's things. The look on his face was a mix of disgust, hatred, shock and hurt. "Luce," he grunted and he tried to push past her.

"You're not going anywhere." She stopped him. "Not with my daughter."

"Mommy?" Ember reached out for Lucy.

"It's okay sweetie…"Lucy moved to grab her child and flinched when Natsu growled.

"You did this, not me. Don't you dare think you have a right to beg for her to stay with you."

"You can't just take her away," Lucy cried.

"Daddy!? We're leaving mommy?" Ember looked at her father.

Natsu bit his lip, his fangs digging into the skin and nearly breaking it. He looked at his daughter, the fear and confusion in her brown eyes. God why did she have to look like that? She looked like her mother when she was afraid; she was so vulnerable. He could never turn down that look, for he could never hurt Lucy at all when that look came to play. He looked at the said woman and saw she had the same look in her eyes. "No little spark, we're not." He put her down. "Can you go play while I talk to your mommy? I'll join you in a little." Of course the toddler wanted to cry in protest and squirm around until she got her way of having her parents play with her, but she just ran off when her father put her down after giving her mommy a hug.

After the little girl's steps died Natsu gazed at his mate. "How long?" he asked. He looked at her. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

Lucy swallowed. "It's not really something that happened a lot…it happened that one weekend you were gone. We were talking about our past and it eventually turned into kissing, then to undressing and foreplay…and then it happened. I only have been with her during then and last night." She gulped and swallowed back a sob. She did not deserve to pour bitter tears.

He slammed his hand down onto the counter, causing her to jump. "This is bullshit Lucy! We're married. We have a child together! It doesn't matter that it was just a weekend."

"Then why did you ask!?"

"Because time can mean it is just sex. Just a sexual affair, but a single time means something more! Like you lost something…"He grabs a piece of paper from the fridge. "And this! In front of our daughter? You were acting lovey dovey with _another person_ in front out _our_ child?"

"I know! I'm horrible! Natsu I know this was immoral of me. I've been dying over it since I did it," she sobbed.

Dead silence filled the Dragneel home. Natsu growled and a flame engulfed the picture. He sank down onto a chair. "You know I always thought you could end up with her. I just ignored it. I wanted to be with you and I figured it was just rumor. You weren't gay and neither was Erza. She had Jellal and guys always swooned for her. You were a sheltered woman and used your wiles to charm only guys."

"I'm not gay!"

"YOU WERE DAMN GAY LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING ERZA!" he screamed, fire surrounding his body and his eyes darkening. She recoiled and shook like a terrified child. He sighed and tried to calm down. "Lucy…if we worked at this, could you be able to take not being with her?"

Oh god no. "Natsu…"

"Can you?" he frowns.

"No. I can't Natsu."

"Do you love her?" He cried and clutched to the table. He felt acid churning and threatening to make him sick.

Lucy swallowed and looked at the floor. She felt like death himself grabbed her with his boney fingers she felt such a foggy silence and icy chill. Right now she wanted to be yanked away no matter the cause. She could not lie to anymore. "More than anyone could fathom…"

"Then why did you marry me?" he cried. "We've been married for five years. We have a child! You're my mate!"

"I thought I could shove them all away. I didn't want to love her Natsu. I just do! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I'm horrible and the worst thing is I'd do this again." She looks at him, tears threatening to spill and she had a weak smile stretching her lips. "I would do every little thing because I have her. I actually have her. Natsu I love you. I didn't just marry you to cover up who I was. I have nothing to cover up. I just thought I could live my life with you and only you, but this proved otherwise." She walked closer to him and took his hand. "I wanted to leave at times and there were times where I knew this wasn't fair to you. I've been dying these last few weeks and feeling like death because I know I could end up hurting you. I didn't want you hurt."

Natsu bit back a sob and yanked from her hold. He sat in a chair and fisted his hair, nearly pulling out the pink locks. "This won't work. We'll have to part and she'll get you. She'll become a mother to Ember, you'll get married and she gets what I had. That's not getting hurt; that's getting destroyed. Lucy you've killed me with this. I'm a fucking corpse right now. There is now beating heart in my chest. It's just a mangled mess of shattered glass and mangled, snapped string." He scowled at the ground. "In time I suppose I can live with seeing this, but now I just want to be away from all of this. I know I'm away too much on jobs, but I need that now." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I get this house. This is my place. Was before you came here and will be until the day I die. I raised Happy here and Ember will spend half of her years as a child under this roof. Though I'm sure you'll find a place with her."

"I don't know," she replied sheepishly. She smiled sadly and relaxed, knowing the flames had calmed.

"Luce…"he looked up at her. His emerald eyes locked onto her chocolate diamond ones. "Past our problems there is the very important part of all this; how are we going to explain this to Ember?"

"That part is where I blank out," she sighed and sat across from him. "I'm afraid I don't know much in this area. My parents were till death."

"And Igneel never had a mate." Natsu grumbled and tensed when he heard small footsteps. "She's coming…"

Lucy sprung up and walked down the hall to catch the girl walking out of her room and scooped her up into her arms. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "There's my little star." She smiled softly and walked back into the kitchen.

"It's okay?" Ember asked as she held tighter to her stuffed animal. It was a small blue dragon.

"Yeah…it'll be okay." Lucy sat back down, placing Ember in her lap.

The conversation was filled with assurances and promises to be kept. A promise to always love the little girl, a promise to never put her behind someone or something, and a promise to give her time even if they have a hectic work schedule mages usually possess. "One," Ember said. "Be friends."

"Can you promise that Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"In time, I think in time this will be…tolerable." He got up. "I have to go." He grabbed the bag he dropped at the door when Lucy stopped him from walking out of the house forever.

With that he left. It might as well have been forever, for he knew that he would never walk into that house to be greeted by his wife Lucy and his daughter Ember. That was all gone and dead, and he knew the murderer.

* * *

Erza tapped her fingers against a table in the guild. Her and Gray went home and she returned right back to her normal life. She felt demoralized when Lucy left. She feared that she would return home and the two would decide all they should change is who they spend their time around. How they spend it around her. She kept quiet after getting home; brushing Mirajane's pestering for answers aside and going back to work. She snapped back into the life she lived before that fateful night. Work until you cannot stay away and then do the basic functions of a human all while keeping up the façade that she had created to keep people from worrying.

That near robotic cycle was canceled when Natsu wandered into the guild. He walked to the request board and plucked an S-class right off and talked with Mira about it briefly. He then walked over to Erza and glared at her.

"Natsu," she greeted, nodding her head and looking him in the eyes.

 _Smack!_ The stinging sound filled the guild and caused a deafening silence. Natsu Dragneel has possibly done the stupidest thing he had ever done. He slapped Erza _the Titania_ Scarlet. She looked at the wall, the hit jerking her head to the right. "You better treat them right or so help me I will kill you. You're a fucking thief so you better hold that heart like it is a delicate piece of glass because she has lost enough in her life. Don't take her for granted because when you do, that's when you lose her. She is something. You know that you bitch! Why you fell for the same trap I did. Don't fuck it up!" He punched her in the gut and she hunched over. She did not fight; she knew Natsu needed this and it was not that bad. Plus past it all, she deserved this. "And I can't fucking believe this is how you treat your comrade...disgraceful!" She heard a small sniffle and then he was gone, whooshing away like a vanquished flame.

Erza staggered to her feet and walked out. She ran off and to the Dragneel residence. She threw open the door and ran in. "Lucy!" She called. She ran in the master bedroom and saw Lucy packing. "Lucy..."

Lucy looked up. "It's over," she sighed. She looked down. "He hates me...I hope that can change." She folded her clothes. "I don't have anywhere to stay...may I be your tenant?"

"As long as you pay me in a thousand sweet kisses." Erza walked over and pulled her love into a warm kiss. It was a sealing promise, a vow both silently made.

Lucy in that moment vowed to never give Erza a reason to doubt she loved her. She never wanted to fail this woman.

Erza made a vow to be the best woman she could be. She swore to take this woman for who she was no matter what. Neither of them were perfect, but together they were. They were perfect with the other around. They were complete. Finally complete.

* * *

 **I'm almost sad this is almost over. But hey, there's always a new story and now I can focus on my stories in progress. Hopefully they'll be up soon for everyone. Thanks for following this story. Be up soon with the epilogue. You're all so amazing. Seeing your reviews and emails about you following or favoring this story or even me has been sometimes the highlights of my day. Thank you, you amazing person who takes the time to read my story.**

 **-She Fell For Fiction**


	9. Ending

**It is now the time my readers. Time to send off this story. I made this chapter a long one with time skips. Hope you all enjoy. It's very fluffy. Thank you for reading this. It had been a long five months. At least for this writer. I've enjoyed writing for you all and I am very happy that this story has gotten so much love. Really, nothing better than checking my email to see that people have reviewed, favorited and followed the story or even me. I hope to bring more erlu and other fairy tail girls stories soon. Actually have a few ideas...but you can PM with ideas and I'll put them in my to-do. Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

 **Year X804**

Morning came early in the Scarlet-Heartfilia residence. Two years they had been living together. Two years they had been girlfriends. What woke them? It was not the fact Erza always rose early to train and it was not Lucy's many failed attempts to beat her girlfriend to rising and making breakfast for their little family of them and Ember.

"Mommy! Momma!" Ember jeered and jumped onto their bed. "It's today! Today!" The five-year-old roused her "mothers" with her usual way when they slept in on their only day off in the week. Lucky for them, that day was the same for them, and it went to their little girl and their significant other.

Erza groaned and grabbed the girl, yanking her off from jumping on her legs and laying her in the space between her and Lucy. "Five more minutes," Lucy muttered and cuddled up to the two on her right.

"But it's Fantasia!"

"Yes indeed! Your first year on a float!" Erza got out of bed and whisked Ember off the bed. "You'll be up there with your daddy. Just be cautious around his flames."

"I know." Ember pouted. She perked up quickly, her mind going to other things quite quickly. "What will you be doing momma?" The girl had come to understand the situation her parents were in. She already loved Erza like family so the adjustment was not as traumatic as Lucy and Natsu feared. She had grown to be a daddy's girl, though. She currently was learning to use elemental magic, being taught by members of the guild to use flame magic (Natsu was elated to pass on his knowledge), water magic along with ice magic (Juvia happily took Ember in as one of her pupils along with her daughter Yuki and Gray put up little fight to be a teacher to Ember, due to Erza's persuasion skills), wind magic (Wendy adored having a student) , and iron magic (Gajeel just wanted to piss of Salamander by teaching his daughter the ropes of the craft and the kid had the puppy dog eyes down pat). Ember was a strong child, with her parents being "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, the strongest celestial wizard that was alive, but she still had ways to go like any young wizard.

Natsu and Lucy eventually grew back together. There was always moments there was the tenseness, the lingering rawness that their separation caused. Still they kept their promise to Ember to never be unable to be around the other. Natsu had a new mate named Willow and had given his blessing to Erza to be with his former wife.

"You know my dear," Erza whispered softly to Ember before sending the girl out. She grabbed her clothes for the day. "You ready for this?"

"Doesn't matter if I am; we've been doing this parade for years." Lucy got up and stretched, grunting as her spine cracked. "Damn it, I'm only twenty-nine, why do I feel so old?" she grumbled.

"If you trained with me you'd be more limber."

"Well not everyone is a health nut like you." Lucy glared as she grabbed her clothes.

"Pfft, I eat cake every day. That isn't exactly healthy!" Erza cackled and kissed Lucy's cheek. "But I do try."

"Are you saying I don't try?"

Fuck. "No! You're beautiful," Erza said quickly and hastily buttoned up her blouse. "I just have to do more training since I sit around most of the day for my job and you actually have to take missions and such. You try but not in the way I do!"

Lucy grinned, amused by the loss of composure on her girlfriend's part. "Why thank you, Erza." She kissed Erza's cheek as a tick appeared on the knight's forehead. She took off her pajamas and grabbed her clothes. She silently got dressed, her mind wandering to her routine she would be doing upon her float.

"Why you were messing with me. You scared me, you twerp." Erza grabbed Lucy, who was halfway through getting dressed, for she was clad only in a skirt and undergarments, and pinned her down onto the bed.

Lucy gasped in surprise and blushed. "Erza!"

"This feels like last night," Erza teased. "You are quite cute like this."

"Shut up you perv," Lucy grumbled as she looked away to hide the blush blossoming over her cheeks.

"Come on baby, let's have the fun we had the night before. I'll get the candles!" Erza cheered.

"Erza!" Lucy squeaked and squirmed in Erza's strong grasp. She gazed up at her smirking lover, the fight in her dying. "Erza…"This time, the name fell from her mouth it dripped with a voice of love and need. The lips that formed the word longed, but in a second later they were fulfilled. Their kiss was passionate yet brief, them being cut off when Ember called from down the hall. Erza got up and went to help the girl get changed into her costume.

Ember stared into her mirror as Erza pulled the zipper up on her dress. "You sure this is okay with you, sweetie?" Erza asked.

"Mommy's happy with you." Ember nodded her head. "It's okay." She turned around and hugged Erza.

"Thank you, sweetie," Erza whispered softly. When their relationship started, Lucy stated that she would always put her daughter above all else. Erza knew that any serious steps that happened, Lucy made sure her daughter was okay. She made sure she was okay with moving in with Erza, she made sure Ember would ever want Erza to be another mother figure to her before Erza filed for adoption and in the recent weeks, Erza made sure Ember was okay with what was to happen today. She never thought it could actually happen, but recent news allowed her to put together the final pieces of her life together. She knew that it all fit so perfectly.

"Make her happy, momma. Be like Elise." Ember was referencing the story her mother had found years ago. Lucy had found a book among the spoils of her childhood home. It was a book her mother read her called _A Golden Heart and Scarlet Passion_. Lucy had only told her mother that she found herself liking girls during her time while in the Heartfilia household. Of course, one would never take a child's declaration seriously, but Layla had. She read her daughter stories in which she found where it was the typical fairy tale but with a female knight or princess. One of Lucy's favorites was the story she rediscovered. It was the story of a young princess, named Lucille, who was put up to given away to the man to rise from a series of duels. Amongst the number of lords, kings and princes, a single farmer with rusting armor and an ass of a steed rose victorious. Upon removing the helmet, it was seen it was a woman by the name of Elise, who had a sea of red silk for hair and beauty equal to her ability. The princess took her nonetheless, saying that the woman was strong and courageous enough to run the kingdom and take her hand in marriage. In the end, the knight that was never of noble class prior married the princess, wearing beautiful armor befitting her skill and beauty. It was quite amusing to Lucy that she had ended up with essentially a real-life Elise.

"I will." Erza chuckled at the reference. "And making her happy? That's all I ever want to do." Erza kisses Ember's forehead before the girl runs out. She smiled and stood up. She requipped into her armor and walked out, heading to the guild. She had some last minute arrangements.

Lucy stared up as she maneuvered her keys with practiced precision. She was in her Aries form and used her wool skills to create clouds of wool in different shapes. She heard the roars and cheers. She could hear the blasts as different types of magic were cast. She looked back at saw the float where Ember was with her father. Natsu skillfully controlled his flames, making it move as if it were alive, making it whip around and move. He had shaped a dragon and it flew, so excellent in flight. She saw it nearly die and dip when the flames were taken by Ember, creating an illusion of it tucking away in hiding, but Natsu would take it back, creating the inferno again. Lucy couldn't help feel her chest swell with pride upon seeing her daughter control it, even if it lacked power at times. She gazed back in front of her. She saw the front float where Erza was. She saw the dancing swords and the beautiful polished armor her lover wore. Her knight was in one of her best forms. To the public eye, she was so perfect, and Lucy knew the perfection to be true.

She felt her float stop and looked around anxiously. She saw Erza dismount from her float and requip into an armor she had only read about. It was a plated armor, allow Erza to move with grace. It was a polish color and had inlays of red within the metal, curling over Erza's chest plate to create an emblem. It was armor so perfect, what you would imagine Joan of Arc to wear. She walked with a purposeful stride and was sure. She was a scarlet knight with a motive, the woman of a princess's dream. _Just like in the story…what is she planning?_ Lucy blushed as Erza drew closer. She looked around at her comrades and saw a few had amused smirks. She saw ice puppets surround Erza that were courtesy of Gray. They looked like King Elliot, the arrogant young king who fought for Lucille's hand and was taken down first by Elise; Lord Vicent, the nobleman who ran the trade of the country who was a drunkard and violent; and last of all, there was Prince Dante, the exotic man from a faraway land with skin like argan oil who seemed almost perfect besides his disinterest in it all. Best of all is when Erza drew her broadsword and took a battle stance.

Lucy laughed at Erza taking down each puppet and felt tears of joy spill down her cheeks, releasing the happiness swelling and overfilling her heart. She looked up and saw fireworks caused by different magic types: fire, ice, exploding rounds that let out a luminescent light, the word 'fireworks' exploding upon reaching the sky and creating it, and several others making it feel like they were countless stars or even a thousand little suns that had daylight of only a moment.

Erza hops up onto the float and looks down at Lucy. "My love, you've always had my heart. I always wanted to be with you. I've wanted to ask you this for years. I didn't know how to ask. All I knew is that it had to worthy of you and be what you dreamed up. You always dreamed of having a knight to sweep you off your feet after fighting for your heart. I like to think I've put up enough of a fight and can try to fit the mold."

Lucy smiled at her and wanted nothing more than to tell her that she was exactly all Lucy could ever want. She wrapped her arms around Erza's neck and tried to kiss her but was stopped by an armored finger being pressed to her lips. "No, not yet," Erza whispered. She pulled a small box from a pouch on her belt. She knelt down onto one knee and opened the box. The citrine diamond on the ring sparkled under the bursting lights. "Will-"

"Yes."

"Let me finish." Erza chuckled and tried to speak. "Will you-"

"Yes." Lucy covered her mouth. She laughed and sobbed. She could not help it. This was just all too embarrassing and beautiful.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes! Of course, I will." Lucy yanked Erza into a kiss. It felt like a moment where they were blocked from reality. The roars were deafening but they did not seem at all bothered. They were finally to a new chapter of their lives, leaving the chapter they felt had been given too many pages.

* * *

 **Year X805**

"Damn it, this is too big…"Erza grumbled. She felt like a child wearing their father's coat. This tux was perfectly fitting a month ago! She sighed and took off her jacket. She adjusted her vest and straightened her bowtie. She flinched when she heard Mira walk in. She turned and saw the woman who wore a purple dress and following her was Juvia, who wore a blue dress. Erza knew that Cana wore a green dress, Lisanna wore a yellow dress, Levy wore an orange dress, and Wendy wore a red dress. Their bridesmaids picked rainbow dresses (Mira insisted it was just sooo cute. Lesbian wedding and rainbow dresses. So original.)

"You okay, Erza-san?" Juvia asked.

"It doesn't fit! What could've happened to it?"

"Of course not, you got Gray's coat," Mira giggled and picked it up. Gray was giving Lucy away (last time it was Makarov, but rest his soul) and thus he wore a suit. A month ago he and Erza went to the tailor together. They were at the cleaners up until this morning. So they got…mixed up.

"God fucking dammit." Erza grabbed the jacket Juvia held out to her. She slipped it on and relaxed. She rubbed over the jacket, feeling the softness of it. "Yes this is it. It's perfect and comfortable. I'm so stupid."

"Oh Erza, why did you wear a tux? I thought you always have had a wedding dress in your requip," Mira mused.

"…Lucy finds tuxes sexy." Erza blushed and pulled her shirt cuffs out of inside her coat a bit.

"They do have their charm. Juvia finds Gray-sama very handsome in a tux." Juvia blushed.

"You find him sexy in anything," Erza sighed.

"Very much so." Juvia ran out to go find her husband and get him his jacket. She also had to make sure he did not strip out of the rest of his suit.

Mira looked at Erza. "So…how are you doing? You're getting married!"

Erza sat in a chair and looked at her lifelong friend. "Honestly? I'm completely fine. I would've rather done this a year ago. I bought her engagement ring when we had just moved in together almost three years ago."

"It took you three years to grow a pair and ask her? You, the Titania?"

"It's scary! You wouldn't know. You still haven't ever been married," Erza spat.

"Shh, let's not get frazzled." Mira stroked Erza's back. "You're about to marry the love of your life. Don't start a ruckus."

"You're right," Erza sighed. She shyly confessed what clouded her mind and made her stomach feel twisted. "I'm a bit nervous, okay? I mean what if she regrets being with me? What if she's already gone-"Erza felt a small slap graze her left cheek, adding to the nervous flush, taking the tickled pink to a vermillion red.

"Erza, your doubts are so fucking stupid," Mira snapped, her face darkened by a glare. Erza recalled seeing the hints of her scar from her Satan Soul form starting to appear on Mira's face.

"But-"

"Not buts! She loves you. You've been together for three years. If she had doubts, you think she would've tossed away the steady family life she had to risk losing her daughter? No. She could've discarded you and said no love is so sweet to be worth that. Every doubt has been left and all you have is to see the final moments of her being a Heartfilia again. She'll be a Scarlet come that sealing kiss. Be happy and erase every doubt and fear. I know this love is here to last. I always knew you two would make it if you ever knew the pleasure of being together." Mira calmed down during her speech, her voice melting into a serious tone instead of angered. Erza calmed as well, knowing she was being ridiculous to need the reassurance.

"You're right. You're right, Mira."

"I know I am," Mira said simply and stepped behind Erza. She grabbed the silk ribbon lying on the dresser in front of Erza and tied it. She smiled at her old rival through the mirror. "You look lovely."

"How does she look?" Erza asks quietly. She remembered how many times the bridesmaids had giggled over that damned dress and Erza's curiosity of how it looked. Erza wanted to know! She had made it her goal in life. It got to the point where the dress had to be kept in the homes of the bridesmaids. They had to move it every few days, for the reason Erza would figure out who had it and would try to get a peek.

"You know you'll have to wait," Mira giggled, saying the line for the thousandth and last time.

"She must look so radiant. Like a goddess! An angel!" Erza chirped and grinned. She claps her hands together. "Let's go. I can't stand not being married to that woman." She walked to the door but stopped when she heard a small sniffle. "Eh? Mira?" She turned around just to be hugged by the woman. The grip would crush others, but to Erza it was pleasantly tight.

"I'm so happy for you two. Erza, I've seen how you were torn up by this over the years because of her. I'm glad you got her in the end. And I'm happy Natsu found someone who makes him happy and they love him above anyone else. I'm just so happy!" She smiled brightly and tears made her blue eyes sparkle more than normal.

"Thank you, Mira. And don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup and it looks too lovely to be ruined." Erza carefully dabbed the tear away with a tissue. "Now let's get into place!" She pulled from Mira's grip and walked out of the dressing room. She looked around and smiled as she walked through the corridor. She was so ready to finally be married.

Lucy on the other hand was not ready. Oh, she was mentally and emotionally ready, but physically ready? Not at all. She was still working with Levy and Lisanna to finish getting ready.

"Ow!" Lucy winced as she felt tweezers tug at her eyebrows.

"Sorry Lu-chan…"Levy muttered and kept working.

"You're in my way!" Lisanna grumbled. "And Lucy, please stop flinching." She gently grabbed Lucy's chin and started applying lipstick to her lips.

Lucy sighed and shut her eyes. She heard the door open. "Mm?" she hummed, waiting to hear the voice of the person who walked in.

"Luce." Her eyes shot open and her gaze fell upon him. He wore a dark blue suit and no scarf. In the place of the white scarf was a red tie she figured Willow made him wear. She saw the pale scar on his neck, a crack in the tanned skin. He looked at the ground and his hands were in his pockets. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure…"Lucy looked at Levy and Lisanna. "I got it. Just get into place." The two quickly left and Lucy turned away. She applied the stain to her lips.

"Did this much work go into it last time?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but I didn't have a little flower girl to pay attention to last time." Little Ember was the flower girl. She looked at him. "Natsu…you didn't have to come. I would've understood if you didn't."

"No…I wanted to," he cried softly. He walked closer to her and pulled up a chair. He sat across from her. "I mean, the little flower girl was just too cute to pass up!" He smiled weakly. He shook his head. "You look beautiful. The dress…it's actually better than the one from our wedding. Erza's…she's lucky."

"I'm the lucky one here," Lucy sighed.

"No doubts? You're not afraid?" he asked. He stood. "Wait. I have to do something…"He walked to the window of the room and threw it open. "Come on man! You can still run."

"Natsu!" She glared at him. He laughed.

"Happy did it when I was getting ready for our wedding," he chuckled.

"That damned cat!" Lucy muttered darkly.

"Though…he might have saved us all pain if I did listen." He sat on the windowsill.

"We wouldn't have Ember." Natsu nodded his head. That little blessing! How dare he forget her…his only child. For now. "Natsu I'm so sorry…"

"You've been saying that for years." He walked over to her. "How about I give you a gift? Don't get hung up on the past. I'm with Willow. And…her and I are expecting."

Willow, a mage that had joined the guild two years ago. She was a few years younger than Natsu and had a very quick attraction for him. She really was made for him. She could put up with him and encouraged him. Ember loved the woman and Lucy felt content with having the woman around her daughter as a parent. "That's great!" She hugged him tight. She felt his warmth radiate. He was almost like a fire in himself.

"Yeah…we'll keep it secret until you guys get back from the honey moon. So we don't steal the attention away. Act surprised, okay?" He nuzzled into her hair.

"I will," she laughed. "I'm happy you found someone who makes you happy."

"Same here. Now, don't you have somewhere to be? A stripper who will give you away?"

"Yeah…I wanted either him or you to give me away."

"But he and Erza are closer. And I would make things awkward. I know. Just go. I should get back to Willow. Good luck," he hummed. He walked out and Lucy felt a plethora of joy fill her chest. Today was an amazing day. She had no doubts and seeing Natsu happy made taking the step into a new life all the more easier.

Everyone body that was involved in the ceremony quickly moved to get into place. The bridesmaids got in order from purple to red, going in reverse rainbow order. Ember was behind the last bridesmaid, holding her little basket of rose petals to toss before her mother came up. Lucy held to Gray's arm. The man gazed around lazily, only slipping off a few words to Lucy.

"Thanks for this, Gray," Lucy whispered.

"Yeah, I couldn't say no." He shrugged.

"Just be emotional for a bit. You're a brother to Erza and me." She kissed his cheek. "You're a good man."

He blushed slightly. "Thanks…"He smiled softly. "And thanks for picking me over flamebrain. He'd never stop bragging if ya did."

She laughed softly. "Don't I know." She breathed out slowly as she saw the people in front of her walk up to the alter. She gripped tighter to Gray's arm. "My doubt doesn't exist…but fear does."

"Now, it's just walking. The talking part is the hardest," he mumbled. He was bored by the speech at his wedding. All he really focused on was his beautiful blushing bride. "Just focus on your soon-to-be-wife. It will make this all tolerable, because that minister is going to be boring as hell."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience. How sweet," she whispered. She saw her daughter walk off in her cute white dress with ribbons of rainbow tied in her hair and hemming the bottom of it. She smiled at the sight of the child scattering petals down the aisle and then being led to her seat by her father.

Erza smiled as she saw Ember skip down the aisle with her little basket of petals. She tensed in anticipation of seeing her bride. In the moment her love came into her sight. It felt like being hit with the realization of loving this woman all over again. _She's flawless!_ Erza thought. The dress she had wanted to see for months was in her sight. Her bride was perfect! The strapless dress exposed the flawless pale skin of her dear and the skirt of splayed in a way that made it look like a ball gown worn by the fairest princess. No! This woman was a queen. The Titania had seen the real queen in this woman. Even if her love was farther than she liked she could still see every detail of her. Lucy's hair was tied in a bun with the exception of the locks of hair that framed her face. Her lips were colored, making them all the more enticing. It took a fair amount of control to keep Erza from stepping from her place to kiss Lucy prematurely. She never thought Lucy could get any more beautiful, but in this moment she had surpassed her own bests. It was true; a woman looked her best on the day of her wedding.

Erza pulled her love close once she got up to the alter. "My god you're stunning," she breathed.

Lucy blushed. "I like your tux," she whispered softly. She gripped to Erza's hands, everything around her becoming her blur. She didn't see the crowd, she didn't see the church, and she didn't see the minster. All she saw was the woman standing in front of her. All she saw was the love of her life.

"Friends, we gather here to celebrate the love of Erza and Lucy. In the years, we have known the pleasure to see their love bloom and strengthen. Today we all gain the pleasure of seeing them being finally bnded in the unity of marriage," the minister, Freed, spoke. He was ordained for some odd reason. "Now I would like to tell a story about our lovely Erza here and the beautiful proposal that happened at last year's Fantasia. A we all know she had enlisted a number of Fairy Tail members. Some would think this was something whipped up in a few weeks, but it was a few months in the making. Well…six months for Erza. She had thought of dozens of ways."

Erza blushed and looked down at her polished shoes as a few people grinned and chortled.

"There was hollowing out a book and storing the ring in there," Freed went on, "but local bookworm Levy Redfox quickly rejected that, claiming that Lucy would reject that out of the principle that a book would be harmed." A small blush spread across the bluenette's cheeks as more people chuckled. Lucy muffled a giggled with her hand. "Then there was…ah! There was that stretch of three weeks where she said everyday 'today is the day I do it!' The people who knew she was planning to propose had a running pool. All of us lost. The money is the reason we have an open bar for the reception." More laughter broke out. "There was that one time it nearly happened! Erza on one knee, by the table where Lucy sat writing…and Lucy did no see her. Erza cleared her throat _twice_ and said Lucy's name _three times_ and nothing happened. Fates, it was just so frustrating for those who waited for the cute couple to finally be engaged." Lucy blushed. She didn't remember this. Was she really that distracted? "However, by the end it was one of the best proposals seen by most of us. It makes sense that it happened like it that. That's just them…not perfect, it took way too long to finally happen, but you want what they have. Make each other smile and work to the make the other happy. Makarov, he'd smile at this love. He'd be happy to have two of his daughters find a love pure and unconditional as the one you two have."

Lucy gazed up when she heard Erza sniffle. The mentioning of the master would make Erza emotional. She had no memory before the traumatic events of her childhood, so she adopted Makarov as her father, not a father figure but the man was her father. Period. The celestial wizard leaned in and kissed away a tear, recalling the day she had to part with her love years ago. Erza had done the same to soothe her. She wanted to do the same. She smiled when the tears were replaced with a tinge of pink upon Erza's flawless skin. God she loved this woman! She would give up her life for her. She would kill or die for her. She would make the stars sparkle the most radiant, working herself to being drained if it was what it took to see even a small smile from her knight. From her queen! The woman who had given her the world with only being her romantic, sweet, strong and zealous self…the woman she was going to be calling her wife.

Freed cleared his throat, snapping the two women out of their little bubble. "The couple has prepared their vows," he announced, turning to Erza. "Erza, please go first."

Erza took the parchment Mira held out to her and took it. Her fingers shook slightly as she unfolded the paper. "Lucy…I really find this hard to do. I've said so much over these years, every word I could possibly want to tell you. I tell you every day what I want you to know. I love you. I always have. I've overused those three words so much, and with that one would think they've become cheapened…but to me they're gold. I have silent vows, to always love you and keep you and Ember happy. But…I guess that isn't much of a vow to do," Erza spoke, the words pouring out. She hadn't spoken what was on the paper, just what was in her heart. "So here they are." She sighed and looked Lucy in the eyes. "I vow to always be honest with you. I vow to take care of you when you're sick and wipe away your tears when you cry. I vow to hold you every night and kiss you every day. I vow to be your knight in shining armor, your sidekick, your big spoon, your anchor, your loyal reader…I vow to be your wife until the day time seizes to exist and even the afterlife I am no longer existent, because it would take everything of me to be gone for me to stop being hopelessly in love with you."

"And Lucy," Freed instructed, a small smile playing across his lips. Lucy carefully dried her eyes before taking her vows from Levy.

"E-Erza," she choked out, "I was in love with you from the second I saw you. I was baffled by how anyone could be afraid of such a strong woman who used her strength for the reason to bring good to the world and protect those she loved. I was a coward, such a horrible coward for pushing it all aside. I thought I had killed any chance at being with my soulmate…but here she is. She's front of me and looks nothing short of perfect. I thank Fates, God, Kami, or whatever force that had made me fall for such a woman." She paused, feeling a small sob bubble up in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but was abruptly interrupted when Erza hugged her. "Okay…I'm okay." She sniffled and giggled slightly. She returned to the task at hand. "I vow to never hold back my feelings, because that's what prevented me from marrying you so long ago…"She smiled softly. "I vow to be stronger so that you can be the weak one when you need to be. I vow to be what calms you when you're stressed." She laughs. "I vow to kill all the bugs in the house that scare you. I vow to always keep treating you for who you are: my queen. I vow to take every bump in the road we may face and never give up. I'll always fight to keep this. I need to keep you." She kissed Erza's cheek. "The world is scary without a knight with shining armor. The stories are boring without someone else to live them with."

Freed shook his head and smiled softly. Already so affectionate and stealing little kisses? They still had another part of the ceremony! _Perfect couple, well, they're not perfect, but they are very cute. I wish I would just find a man already…_ , he swooned mentally before returning to his task. "Have you the rings?" He looked at the bridesmaids. Juvia handed him Erza's wedding band and Wendy gave Lucy's to him. He opened the little boxes and took out the rings. He handed them to the ones to place it on their significant other's finger. "Erza, now say as you slip the ring on Lucy's left ring finger, 'with this ring, I swear my eternal love and to always be with you. Until death do us part."

Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed the back of it before slipping the gold band onto her finger, slipping her engagement ring back on after it. "Lucy, with this ring, I swear my eternal love and to always be with you. Until death do us part."

"With this ring," Lucy started as she slipped the gold band with rubies laid within it onto Erza's finger. "I swear my eternal love and to always be with you. Until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride," Freed announced.

Erza had never felt any more relieved to kiss Lucy than she had in that moment, quickly claiming those lips and pulling her wife close. _Her wife._ Years ago she could only dream of this day, but now it was life. It was what Lucy would be all her life. Lucy Scarlet. Erza found it a lovely name!

Lucy smiled against Erza's warm lips. Her life was filled with doubts for years. She was only sure about a few things in her life. Her love of the guild, her love of her celestial spirits, her passion or writing, her love of her daughter—that ranked above almost everything else—and her love for her wife. She never doubted loving Erza. She really just denied it. It was so idiotic! This was bliss. This was her soulmate. The person whom she will spend her lifetime loving. She would love this woman no matter what. They had to love through every bump in the road, every fight, and every problem big or little. They were going to love their wife every day and never stop loving her…

* * *

 **Year X815**

And they never did.

Lucy leaned against a tree and watched Erza train their seven year old son. The boy had eyes filled with steely resolve yet a childish grin on his lips. He had a hair clip in his hair, keeping his longer blonde hair out of his face. His name was Keitaro, a name meaning blessed. Erza came up with it, saying she and Lucy were so lucky to be able to have a baby related to the both of them. They had found a conception spell. It was often unsuccessful, but they were blessed enough to be able to conceive within a year of trying. Lucy held their five year old daughter Stella. The little girl had scarlet red hair like Erza. The child listened to her sister speak rather than watched her brother train, perplexed by the story Ember told about her recent job. Ember was sixteen and an S-class in the guild. She had adopted a personality that was a mix of the people who raised her. She was reckless and boisterous, but often kept a composed and at times timid personality.

"So I was surrounded by about half a dozen of these mutant wolves. One hand I have fire and the other I have wind. They all lung and I have only seconds to put in an attack…"Ember explain casually, raising her voice only a bit to speak over the sound of clashing wooden swords.

"Then what happened!?" Stella asked. Her were eyes as wide as the moon and as bright as the stars she was named for.

"I made a fire tornado! Swept them up and charred those little puppies," she hollered, getting into the accounting of her job. She was like Natsu in that aspect. As she grew, she developed a love of fighting. Of course, she never fought her nakama. She was told explicitly by Erza to not to. Erza could not take having to calm her daughter down as well.

"Oh wow!" Stella gasped in awe.

"Heh, yeah, it's pretty awesome. Your nee-chan is no weakling, huh?" Ember laid back and basked in the sunlight of the lazy summer day. She groaned in pain when Keitaro sat on her stomach. "What do you want Kei?"

He dropped a small black wire onto her face. "Thanks for the bobby pin." He sat back and rested his head on Lucy's shoulder. He gulped from his water bottle.

"Working hard?" Lucy questioned.

"Mom is working hard. I'm suffering hard!" he whined.

"It's conditioning." Lucy gazed up. She saw Erza standing there. The redhead wore a leather armor that didn't show as much as most of her armors, but didn't cover up her figure like her heart kreuz armor. For a woman in her early forties, Erza was looking better than most. The only wrinkles she had were the laugh lines around her mouth and the crinkles in her forehead she got when she furrowed her eyebrows. The sunlight caught the silver strands in her ruby hair. The woman would often complain about the stretchmarks left on her stomach and the bit of softness on her belly that just would not go away. Lucy would never say it, but she preferred the softer belly over the abs Erza had in up until she had Stella. Nonetheless, Erza was downright enticing.

"It's crap!" Keitaro groaned. He then yelped when Erza glared at him. She hated when the kids swore. It was Ember's fault really. She swore a lot around her siblings and it irked her parents to no end. "Sorry!"

"At least it wasn't anything worse," Erza sighed. "Then I'd have to get the soap." Keitaro smacked his lips, as if the thought brought the taste into his mouth. Erza had the old method from when Makarov had weak attempts to keep the children from swearing in the guild as they grew up. It barely worked on anyone.

Stella stood up. "Momma?" She looked at Erza.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Fairy hunting!" She ran off. "Come on!" Fairy hunting was a game played by the kids. It resulted in spending hours searching in every nook and cranny for the fairies. Erza let out an exasperated sigh and ran after the girl, fleeing the field and going into the thicket.

"I'm going to join!" Keitaro suddenly got back some life and ran off.

"They're all such dorks," Ember chuckled.

"You used to be like those two. Your mom would exhaust you. Usually how we got you to sleep during summer nights." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah…I remember that one day mom had sprinkled glitter in a trail because I felt demoralized. It kept me hunting another year because I had a lead." Ember rolled her eyes and laughed. She was just so gullible as a kid.

"You grew out of it instead of giving up and feel defeated."

"Yeah…"Ember pulled her legs to her chest and looked up. "You know, I actually hated mom for a year after you left dad," Ember confessed. Lucy flinched and looked at her daughter. "I felt like she stole you from dad. In age I saw that that wasn't the case. I went along because I realized…when you sat me down before you decided to move in with her…that you were putting me before your own happiness. You were selfish in that time. I thought it was mean of you to marry dad…but you did love him. Just wasn't enough. I didn't really understand any of it. I was afraid dad wouldn't be around anymore. I gradually began to accept it. I don't know why I'm saying this now…I guess because it can't hurt our lives. Erza is my mom and I have three half-siblings. Keitaro, Stella and Zack make me realize that you two are hapy with the lives you have. You love them so much. I was really afraid that you would love them more than you loved me…but that was so dumb! You guys tried to be considerate of me. Even when you had decided to divorce and marry other people, you two tried to keep me happy. I was for most of it." Zack was Willow and Natsu's son. He was a little Natsu in his appearance, but had always been shy. He only really spoke to people in the guild and even then you'd be lucky to get more than a hundred words per conversation out of him. He did not possess the ability to use magic. When his friends were off on jobs, he was either going through the irony that was his social awkwardness yet his love for performing in theater and drinking in as many books as he could.

Lucy bit her lip and fiddled nervously with her wedding ring. "Ember-"

"Don't say a word. I understand," Ember declared. She smiled slightly. "You love her."

"She's my soulmate...I'd be an empty shell without her. I spent a decade longing for her…and this decade married to her still isn't enough to satisfy that. I needed to have spent as much time as I could from the moment I knew."

"You risked it all for her."

"I did. I had as normal as a life could get when you're a mage," she sighed, "but I burned that up when I finally got her. Then I burned the ashes when I realized that I could no longer keep up the façade. I replaced all the wood with steel. A man of flame with a woman of steel…It was the best thing that I've ever done in my life. That and having you, Kei and Stella."

"Nice addition. I was about to be a smartass and ask." Ember snickered and got up. "I'm going to relieve mom of her duties with the stars." She jogged off, leaving Lucy alone for a few moments. She basked in the sunlight. Her eyes fluttered clothes and she listened to the sounds of rustling leaves and chirping birds. She suddenly felt warmth against her. She opened one eye to see Erza. The woman quickly had her laid out in the grass and their lips clashed like swords. Lucy was of course taken by surprise, and by the time Erza had let her up, she was breathless. "Well hello to you too…"

"I forgot to say it today," Erza whispered shamefully.

"W-what?" Lucy arched up a single brow.

"To tell you I love you. I mean it's our tenth wedding anniversary next week. I should say it more!" Erza pulled her lover close and kissed her flushed cheeks. "I love you. I love you. Lucy, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, my knight." Lucy kissed her nose, chuckling when the woman crinkled up her nose. "You don't have to say it every day. I know you love me. I know when you kiss me, when you hold me and I can see it in your actions. These ten years have been everything I wanted them to be. You've made my life amazing, Erza. You don't owe me three little words every day. You put up with my idiocy every day. That's proof to me."

"Me? Putting up with you? I'm the crazy one here." Erza poked Lucy's chest.

Lucy laughed. "That's true." She laughed more when Erza pouted like a child. "But I was trying to make a point! You loved me even though I can be a mess. You're perfect."

"No." Erza shook her head. "Alone? I am a mess. With you? Yeah, I'm perfect. Because I'm complete with you."

"Perfection means without flaw. And I see no flaws in your characters. I love everything about you. Even what annoys you about yourself."

"So my stomach?" Erza sneered when saw Lucy nod and scoffed when the blonde proceeded to try to tickle the skin. "Anyways…I looked into it. The Latin origins of the word, perfectus, means complete. I feel complete with you. You make me feel like a whole."

"With that, we're both perfect," Lucy whispered and gently kissed Erza. "Because you were always that missing piece of my heart, but now I have you. I'm never going to let you go."

"Please never do," Erza breathed and kissed her once more.

"Until death do us part. I swore that with the rings on our fingers. It'll take Death himself to stop me from loving you every day. Even in death, you'll be my forever and always."

"What a gooey writer!" Erza laughed.

"Shut up. It's true!" Lucy huffed.

"You sound like friggin' Shakespeare. What's next? Compare me to a summer's day?"

"Shut it!" Lucy tackled her wife and started tickling her.

In the fits of fighting and giggles, all they could think was how happy they were to be so weak that one winter night. All the pain and risks they took were all worth it, for that they thank whatever power compelled such a love to happen. This love was a strong inferno of passion, but it would never go up in flames. Ashes would never scatter, lest they be the ashes of themselves, worn away by death and left souls to be forever intertwined.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap on Burn the Ashes! Thank you all for reading. I enjoyed writing this for all of you. Remember that I am open to suggestions. I can't believe I finished this story. I never really have finished a story...wow. And almost a hundred followers. I've never gotten that on any of my old accounts on here. You're all so lovely! I hope that you came here for more than the smut because I'm sure I disappointed those who came in for purely that reason. Goodbye for now!**

 **-She Fell For Fiction**


End file.
